The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel: Season 3
by ComicKid99
Summary: Kurt Hummel is in New York City, hoping all of his dreams will come true. However, this new chapter in his life creates many struggles, mostly involving his relationship with Blaine. 22-part series. Klaine and other couples. Set in Season 4 chronology. Check out Season 1 and 2 on my profile!
1. THE NEW KURT

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 1: THE NEW KURT**

**1/22- As a new year begins for Kurt, he now has to balance his life at NYADA in New York and his relationship with Blaine, who is still in Lima. Determined to start fresh, he and Rachel decide to reinvent themselves with a brand new look.**

* * *

The all too familiar sound of Kurt's alarm clock filled his whole room as a new day began; his first day at NYADA. As he got out of bed he looked around at his bare room, with a mirror, wardrobe and undecorated walls. Kurt had barely even unpacked; settling in to New York was taking longer than he expected.

The only thing Kurt had unpacked was lying on the small chest of drawers next to his bed. Sat next to his alarm clock was a picture of him and Blaine. Blaine was smiling his biggest grin and Kurt could just be seen kissing Blaine's cheek. Kurt remembered when that photo was taken very well. It was during the summer after they first got together and was the night of Burt's birthday party. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Burt and Carole all had a private celebration together at Kurt's house. Kurt remembered realising that night just how much Blaine meant to him.

After his moisturising routine was complete and he was fully dressed, Kurt's phone rang and Kurt's heart lifted as he saw Blaine's picture come up on his screen. He answered it almost immediately.

"Hello!" Kurt shouted.

"Hi," Blaine replied, "God, do I miss hearing your voice."

"I miss you so much, I was just thinking about my dad's birthday gathering..." Kurt said.

"...and the weirdest game of Twister ever. That was such a fun night...how are you?" Blaine asked.

"Good, and you?" Kurt asked.

"Good." Blaine replied.

Silence for a moment.

"...Have you heard from Adam?" Kurt eventually asked.

"Uh, yeah, he's settled down in a new school. He loves it there." Blaine answered.

"...So, what are you-" Kurt began. Rachel interrupted him.

"Kurt, we have to go NOW! We're gonna be late; we can't be late on our first day!" Rachel exclaimed and ran back out. Kurt sighed.

"...Blaine, I have to go."

"I heard. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry."

"Kurt, its fine. I understand. I'll Skype you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"Bye baby, love you! Bye!" Kurt said and the call ended. He struggled to hold back tears and let one fall down his cheek. Rachel walked back in.

"...You okay?" Rachel asked.

"...This is a lot harder than I thought it was gonna be." Kurt admitted. Rachel hugged him.

Soon, they were making their way to NYADA and were soon facing the front gate.

"Here we go. Ready?" Rachel asked, offering Kurt her hand.

"Always." Kurt replied.

He grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked in.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Blaine was sat in the choir room, flicking through photos of Kurt on his phone. He had spent about two of the six week holidays with Kurt, and spent the other four waiting to see him again. Blaine had underestimated how hard a long distance relationship was to maintain. Sam, Artie and Tina walked in.

"Senior year, baby!" Artie exclaimed and all approached Blaine.

"You okay Blaine?" Tina asked. Blaine nodded, putting his phone away.

"How's Kurt doing?" Sam asked.

"Good. He loves New York. It's his first day at NYADA today." Blaine said.

"Really? Awesome. How's Finn coping without Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Not that great. They've been fighting a lot over the phone." Blaine admitted.

"I wonder who's gonna audition for Glee club. We need a lot of new members." Tina said. Everyone nodded in agreement. At that moment Will walked in.

"Hey guys! Wow, it's really empty in here." Will said. Everyone nodded and started chatting amongst themselves. Blaine looked at the empty chair next to him where Kurt used to always sit and sighed.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel were sat on a table outside NYADA at lunch. The sun was shining and all the other students were running around, singing and laughing around them. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"I love it here." Rachel whispered excitedly.

"Me too!" Kurt said and they both laughed.

"I knew we were going to fit in right away." Rachel said as her phone buzzed. She looked at it and sighed.

"Finn's just text me. Again." Rachel said.

"Still having trouble?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded.

"I'd rather not talk about it. How's Blaine doing on his first day?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah, I should ring him!" Kurt exclaimed, but then his phone started to ring and Blaine's picture appeared.

"Oh my god, he called you when you went to call him. You're so in sync! You two were meant to be!" Rachel squealed. Kurt looked at her.

"Rachel, your Klaine is showing."

Kurt answered his phone and put it on speaker.

"Hi! You're on speaker!" Kurt said.

"Hey guys! How's NYADA?" Blaine asked, and the two of them started chatting about how great it was.

"I'll send you a picture now!" Kurt said, took a snap of himself and Rachel and sent it to Blaine's phone. Blaine laughed as he saw it.

"Well, I'm glad you two are having fun." Blaine said.

"Blaine, I miss you!" Rachel shouted.

"I miss you too, Rachel!" Blaine shouted back.

"How's your day going?" Rachel asked him.

"Well-"

"Hang on honey, we HAVE to tell you about this girl we bumped into!" Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, her name's Harmony and she is CRAZY! Jumping all over the place, singing at the top of her lungs..." Rachel said.

"She sounds like a laugh. McKinley's so quiet without you guys, but it turns out that Cooper just got a call-back for-" Blaine began.

"OH MY GOD RACHEL LOOK AT THAT FOUNTAIN! The water's changing colours! Everyone's dancing around it! Come on! Hang on Blaine, be back soon!" Kurt shouted and ran off to join them.

"Kurt, wait!" Rachel exclaimed, and picked up Kurt's phone.

"Sorry Blaine; he does want to talk to you, he's just excited." Rachel said.

"I know, don't worry." Blaine replied, yet Rachel could tell he sounded disappointed. Suddenly, a group of people all with instruments began playing a song after Kurt whispered to them and everyone turned to watch them.

"I think Kurt's gonna sing..." Rachel said and started laughing as Kurt smiled at her. Kurt began to sing.

_"I've always been the kind of guy  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know_

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me."

The song ended and everyone applauded Kurt as he returned to Rachel.

"That was AMAZING! Did Blaine hear me? Let me talk to him." Kurt said.

"Kurt...he had to go. He had to go to class. I'm sorry." Rachel said solemnly.

"Oh...okay." Kurt said, disheartened.

"...He mentioned you're video chatting later, though!" Rachel said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Yeah, I know." Kurt said sadly and sat back down.

* * *

Following a successful first day, Kurt and Rachel went shopping in the wondrous city of New York before returning to their apartment.

"I LOVE NEW YORK!" Rachel shouted as they walked back in.

"The shopping here is the best!" Kurt added.

"Right, we're gonna look through everything we bought, order pizza, eat pizza and then get you unpacked. It's been too long for you to not be settled in." Rachel said.

"Yes ma'am." Kurt said and opened his bags onto the sofa, revealing an array of smart looking clothes.

"Kurt, you bought clothes that look...smart and...normal..." Rachel commented.

"Funny...we're in New York. New York, new look. We're both in need of a makeover. It will do us good. Changes are happening right here, right now, Rachel Berry. This is the new and improved Kurt Hummel." Kurt said and looked at himself in the mirror with his new suit jacket.

"Well, I must admit I did buy things that aren't my usual attire." Rachel said.

"You mean. You bought an actual dress?" Kurt asked jokingly. He received a shoe in the chest as a punishment.

"Okay then, let's put all this away and tackle your room." Rachel said.

"Or I could, you know, call dad and-"

"-NO KURT, you rang him when we got ice cream earlier. Come on." Rachel ordered.

* * *

A room tidying session and a pizza later, Kurt and Rachel were lying on the floor of their apartment. They were both undeniably happy to be where they belonged.

"This is the life." Kurt said.

"I agree." Rachel said and got up.

"You gonna call Finn?" Kurt asked. Rachel stopped.

"No, we uh...we broke up."

"WHAT?" Kurt exclaimed.

"It was hard to keep things going and we both agreed we needed time to find ourselves in this new life we're leading. Kurt, listen, I love Finn Hudson more than anyone in the world. He is my first love, and he will always be with me. Wherever I go. And when we're ready, we'll get back together and we'll be happier than ever. But for now, we agreed we needed time apart." Rachel explained.

"...Okay...you really found it hard to make the long distance thing work?" Kurt asked, worried.

"Of course, who doesn't? Most long distance relationships don't work out." Rachel said, then saw Kurt's face had turned pale.

"But it's different with you and Blaine, you know...you two are both strong people. I wasn't strong enough to keep it going with Finn. At least not for now." Rachel said.

"Okay...well, Rachel Berry, shall we have a makeover?"

"...Kurt Hummel, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Rachel put one of her CDs into the player and the music began. The two roommates threw their new clothes around trying things on as Rachel ran into the bathroom, holding in laughter as Kurt started dancing and singing along.

_"Let's go girls! Come on!_

_I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout."_

Rachel then burst out of the bathroom in sunglasses, a bright pink dress and with a hairbrush in her hand. Kurt burst out laughing as Rachel sang.

_"No inhibitions, make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time."_

The two then sang together, dancing around the apartment and turning the music up.

_"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Colour my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!"_

The two then danced together, laughing hand in hand. Kurt sang.

_"The girls need a break, tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town."_

Rachel then sang.

_"We don't need romance, we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down."_

The two sang again.

_"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Colour my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Colour my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it?  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman!"_

They didn't stop laughing for hours.

* * *

Blaine was sat in his room with his laptop in front of him, a drink to his side, and some chocolate in his hand. He was shaking with excitement staring at his laptop waiting for Kurt to start a video call. He jumped when Kurt's picture appeared and he quickly opened the call to see Kurt's smiling face.

"Hi!" Kurt shouted.

"Hey you, you look great! All settled now?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, Rachel sorted me out. I've been shopping for a new look to get me a job. I got you a present today; I'll send it to you." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you don't have to get me presents." Blaine said with a smile.

"I want to. I miss you so much." Kurt said, growing emotional.

"I miss you to. Seeing your empty chair in the choir room today killed me." Blaine replied.

"That's so sweet. I can't wait for you to graduate and move here. I feel like I won't be able to love it here as much as I could without you." Kurt admitted.

"Now, THAT'S sweet. I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you so much, Blaine Anderson. I'm so glad I met you." Kurt said. Blaine struggled to hold back tears.

"I'm so glad I met you too." Blaine choked. Kurt wiped a tear away and started laughing.

"This is ridiculous, I'm gonna see you soon. I'm a mess!" Kurt said. Blaine laughed through his tears. There was silence for a moment before Kurt spoke again.

"...We are gonna be okay, aren't we? Finn and Rachel broke up today." Kurt said.

"Of course we are! Of course we are! This is a breeze compared to what we've been through the last few years." Blaine said.

"I guess. Well, I should go to bed." Kurt said.

"Me too. Speak soon!" Blaine said.

"Yeah. Look after Finn for me, okay?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I will. Stay safe, okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt shed another tear.

"You too. Bye, sweetie." Kurt said. Blaine went to speak but Kurt's picture vanished and the call ended.

"...Goodnight. I love you." Blaine said and shut his laptop.

Kurt walked out of his room, where Rachel was watching TV.

"That was quick. Blaine okay?" Rachel asked and stood up to face him. Kurt, silent, walked straight into Rachel's arms and hugged her tight.

* * *

In Lima, Blaine stared at his picture of Kurt next to his bed, rolled over and turned off the light, wiping away a tear.

In New York, Kurt stared at his picture of Blaine next to his bed, rolled over and turned off the light, wiping away a tear.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Why the hell have you got this?"**

**Sam was getting really worried about him.**

**_"How long will I love you?"_**

**Kurt had to admit, she sounded like a horrible person.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Season 3 has officially begun! I'm so excited for you to read some future episodes, but for now I hope you liked episode 1! This season is definitely darker than the first two, but there is still plenty of comedy! With Adam gone, this season will focus on many other characters, such as Rachel, Santana, Sam, Mercedes and Finn. Finn will play a large role on lots of episodes up until the tragedy that occurs in episode 18 (you know what I'm talking about...).**

**Follow 'ComicKid99' on Twitter for updates! Be sure to review and if you like the story, spread the word! Want to know when the next episode is up? Check my profile for all the dates! :D**


	2. THE TROUBLE WITH LOVE

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 2: THE TROUBLE WITH LOVE**

**2/22- Kurt supports Rachel as she suffers the wrath of her dance teacher while struggling to keep regular contact with Blaine. Meanwhile, Sam starts to worry about Blaine when he discovers he has brought alcohol into school.**

* * *

"Blaine, I have to go. NYADA juniors all get together on this night every year and dance till they can't stand up straight. I can't wait!" Kurt said, staring at Blaine's saddened face on the webcam.

"But you've only been online for four minutes. I was hoping to tell you about my day." Blaine said.

"Tell me about it tomorrow; I'll be on for hours. I promise. Love you!" Kurt said.

"I love y-" Blaine began, but Kurt disappeared as he logged off.

Blaine sat back in his chair and slammed his laptop shut before putting his head in his hands. He felt like screaming at Kurt in anger but loved him too much to even consider it for more than a second. The two had barely spoken in recent weeks, and Blaine was feeling a mix of emotion, but sadness was always dominant. He had never realised just how much Kurt meant to him until he wasn't as big of a part of his life.

"Blaine, are you okay up there?" Blaine's mom shouted from downstairs.

"Fine." Blaine shouted back, before deciding to just go to bed.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

"I HATE HER!" Rachel screamed as she returned from NYADA. Kurt had finished earlier that day and spent the day rehearsing songs and texting Blaine as much as he could, but not as much as he would've liked.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Cassandra July! She is the most evil, cruel and horrible dance teacher I've ever had the displeasure to meet!" Rachel exclaimed.

Rachel had told Kurt lots about her dance teacher; horrible things she said to her and the many ways she made Rachel feel useless and unimportant. Kurt had to admit, she sounded like a horrible person.

"Don't take what she says to heart, focus on why you're there and believe in yourself and your talent. You're a star, Rachel Berry, so show her that. PROVE it." Kurt said. Rachel smiled.

"You're right. Thank you. Anyway, spoken to Blaine lately?" Rachel asked.

"Well...I've text him a lot." Kurt practically whispered.

"CALL HIM. He misses you." Rachel said.

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked.

"Because I've spoken to him more than you have lately." Rachel said before walking into her room.

Kurt sat back on the sofa and sighed. He immediately got out his phone to ring (NOT text) Blaine, who he knew was out for the rest of the day with Wes and David. It went straight to answerphone. Kurt sighed again.

"Blaine, it's me. I, uh...hoped to have a chat, but...well, you're having fun, so...I'll leave you to it. Love you. Bye."

Kurt finished leaving his message and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He put his phone in his pocket and just sat there in silence, before moving to a piano he bought cheaply from a shop. He started to play and sing along.

_"How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer, if I can.  
How long will I need you?  
As long as the seasons need to  
Follow their plan._

How long will I be with you?  
As long as the sea is bound to  
Wash upon the sand.

How long will I want you?  
As long as you want me to  
And longer by far.  
How long will I hold you?  
As long as your father told you,  
As long as you can.

How long will I give to you?  
As long as I live through you  
However long you say.

How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer, if I may."

The song ended and Kurt checked his phone again. Nothing.

In her room, Rachel smiled slightly as she listened to Kurt singing through the door.

* * *

Blaine walked into the choir room, where Sam was already there, sat on a chair with a stern look on his face. Blaine had gone to get some props while Tina and Artie were helping Will audition new members.

"...What?" Blaine asked.

"Why the hell have you got this?" Sam demanded, reaching into Blaine's bag and pulling out a half empty bottle of vodka.

"...You have NO RIGHT to go through MY things." Blaine snapped.

"I've been worrying about you Blaine, seriously worrying. The past week you've been stumbling your words and falling over. I never thought it was down to alcohol...are you crazy? Why are you even drinking this crap and why risk bringing it to school? If anyone else found out about this..." Sam lectured.

"...I got low, okay? I've been missing Kurt and I just took a swig every now and then to try and get me to sleep. Didn't work most of the time." Blaine admitted, going to grab the bottle. Sam moved it away.

"No. I think I'll keep this. Don't risk doing this again. Why don't you just talk to Kurt instead of drinking any sorrows away. I've seen what this crap can do to people. Stop before it gets serious." Sam said seriously.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry. I was never gonna keep it going, Sam. It was just something to get me through the first few weeks without Kurt. Relax." Blaine said with a chuckle to try and break the tension. Eventually Sam smiled.

"Okay, dude." Sam said and the two boys hugged.

"I'm gonna sort through the props. I ran into Tina too; she said this girl called Marley and a guy named Jake gave awesome auditions. Jake is Puck's half-brother too!" Blaine revealed and he walked up to a box of props he'd brought in earlier. Sam kept staring at Blaine, a nervous expression on his face. Sam was getting really worried about him.

* * *

"Rachel, let's go out again tonight! They have a light show on in Times Square!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Going out AGAIN? Blaine mentioned you were video chatting tonight. Don't cancel again!" Rachel said.

"Actually, HE cancelled tonight. He's got homework to do." Kurt said, not looking Rachel in the eye.

"...Okay. We'll go out! I do love the light shows!" Rachel said happily. Kurt smiled as Rachel went to get ready. His smile dropped as soon as she disappeared from view.

_Blaine didn't cancel._

Kurt was reluctant to talk to Blaine often as it reminded him they were apart, and that broke his heart every time he thought about it. He didn't want to face up to the fact that their relationship was under threat, so Kurt assumed that by not addressing it at all is better than anything else.

_I'll text him later to apologise._

By the end of the night, Kurt had forgotten to text.

* * *

Blaine was eagerly sat on his bed, laptop on his lap, a smile beaming on his face. He looked at his watch and saw the time; 8.28pm. Kurt would be on at 8.30pm.

8.30pm: KURT HUMMEL (Offline)

8.40pm: KURT HUMMEL (Offline)

Blaine checked his watch again.

_He must be busy._

8.57pm: KURT HUMMEL (Offline)

9.08pm: KURT HUMMEL (Offline)

9.21pm: KURT HUMMEL (Offline)

_He'll have a good reason._

9.30pm: KURT HUMMEL (Offline)

_Please, Kurt, PLEASE. I NEED to see your face._

9.42pm: KURT HUMMEL (Offline)

9.54pm: KURT HUMMEL (Offline)

_Please, Kurt, don't do this to me again._

10.00pm: KURT HUMMEL (Offline)

Blaine slammed his laptop shut again, tears rolling down his face. His anger was taking over his sadness. He put his head in his hands and let out a short sob.

After twenty minutes sat in silence, Blaine began to sing to himself.

_"When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me._

Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together, like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me.

So the years went by, I stayed the same  
And she began to drift away, I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you."

Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,  
She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,  
Like she loved me, when she loved me

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
When she loved me."

After, Blaine went downstairs and wiped the tears from his face with what felt like hundreds of tissues. He packed his schoolbag ready for the next day and walked out again, glancing quickly at the family drinks cabinet.

Blaine walked back, grabbed a bottle, and walked quickly back upstairs.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"I believe that music is medicine."**

**Kurt wanted to focus on his studies above all else.**

**_"Won't let nobody hurt you, I stand by you..."_**

**Mercedes Jones was back at McKinley.**


	3. MUSIC AND ME

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 3: MUSIC AND ME**

**3/22- Kurt and Blaine continue to struggle to keep in touch when Kurt decides to focus on his NYADA studies above everything else. Meanwhile, Mercedes visits McKinley and begins to worry about Blaine, but will she get through to Kurt?**

* * *

Kurt was sat on the couch writing an essay on the meanings of song lyrics. He knew he should've done it much earlier, he had been given two weeks to do it, but the morning before it was due would have to do. Kurt had spent some time texting or talking to Blaine, mainly texting, just to make sure his boyfriend was okay. He'd also been busking to make some extra money, but it wasn't enough. Kurt knew he needed a job and he needed to keep contacting Blaine, but his studies at NYADA were important to his future. He had decided to put that first, and the late essay incident was a wake-up call. NYADA was Kurt's dream, and he knew in his heart he had to work hard to do well. Kurt wanted to focus on his studies above all else.

_Blaine will be fine_, Kurt thought, _just fine_.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Sat in Glee and waiting for Will to arrive, Blaine got out his phone and immediately text Kurt.

_Hey, what are you up to today? Skype later? Xx –B_

Blaine was happily surprised when Kurt text back quickly.

_Just about to go into dance class. Sorry I can't today; lots of work to do. Maybe this weekend? Xx –K_

Blaine turned to Artie.

"What day is it today?" Blaine asked.

"Tuesday." Artie replied.

"Thought so." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Why? Is Kurt busy again?" Artie asked. Blaine nodded sadly.

"Well, I bet NYADA is a lot of work." Artie suggested.

"Yeah, but it would be nice if he acknowledged my existence once and a while. Do you know how many times we've video-chatted this week? Twice. The longest lasted about eleven minutes, and that was because Rachel told me about NYADA for five." Blaine said. Artie patted Blaine's back supportively as Will walked in.

"Okay guys, this week's lesson!" Will exclaimed before writing three words on the whiteboard.

_MUSIC AND ME._

"I believe that music is medicine." Will said. Everyone stared at him blankly, even three newbies known as Marley, Jake and Kitty.

"Music can often make people feel better; if they relate to the lyrics they can let their emotions out and feel they've been heard, for example. There are many ways music helps people, so this week I want you to find a song that means something to you or you can relate to and perform it. And to prove what music means to them, please welcome a very special guest!" Will said and pointed towards the door.

Blaine smiled as a friendly, familiar face walked in. Mercedes Jones was back at McKinley.

"Hey guys!" Mercedes exclaimed.

After explaining how well her college studies and album recordings were going, Mercedes got back to business.

"Okay, so the song I've chosen means a lot to me because it makes me strong enough to support people in their time of need, and helps me get through to them as well. Finn told me he sang this to the sonogram of what he thought was his baby, and it's about time it was sung in Glee club." Mercedes explained and smiled at the band. The music began and she started to sing, with the newbies providing back-up.

_"Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
Whoa."

Blaine noticed Mercedes spent most of the song looking at him with a smile. Blaine had been speaking to Mercedes lots recently and they had grown close; Blaine even admitted his troubles with Kurt to her. Mercedes carried on singing.

_"And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

I'll stand by you, (Oh)  
I'll stand by you, (I'll stand by you)  
Won't let nobody hurt you (Nobody hurt you)  
I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'll stand by you, (Yeah)  
I'll stand by you  
(Won't let nobody hurt you) Won't let nobody hurt you  
(No, no, no, no) I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you (I'll ever desert you)  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you (I'll stand by you)  
Won't let nobody hurt you (No, no, no)  
I'll stand by you (I'll stand by you)."

The song ended and everyone clapped. Mercedes then took a seat next to Blaine and hugged him.

"You knew I only came to see you, don't you?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks." Blaine said and squeezed her hand. They hugged again.

"I miss you." Blaine whispered.

"I miss you too. I love your cologne." Mercedes replied.

"Oh...um...thanks." Blaine said. Mercedes smiled, despite her worries inside.

She knew alcohol when she smelt it.

* * *

Kurt was sat with Rachel watching a handsome guy Rachel had been getting to know over the past few weeks. The guy, Brody, was sat on stage with a guitar in front of everyone in the NYADA courtyard.

"Hey, I'm Brody Weston and this is one of my favourite songs." Brody said then began to play.

_"I knew that when I saw her,  
That my life would soon move over from the fast lane,  
Gone would be the days of all my drinking and my carrying on,  
But when I settled down,  
The party king uncrowned,  
This stubborn memory hadn't faded,  
Too many dumb mistakes and all the grief it makes,  
Left nothing else to be debated._

But if you say that you understand then you're lyin',  
But if you figure that I'm alright now, I can't deny it,

Baby's coming back,  
Baby's coming back,  
So I'm on my best behaviour,  
I can't take it anymore,  
I just woke up on the floor today, (yeah, yeah)  
I've long run out of my last chances but she's on her way.

If I had a dollar for every single time I fought her,  
I'd buy a handgun, (buy a handgun)  
But that couldn't shoot away,  
The bull's eye that she made on my heart.

But if I sound like a beaten man,well then I guess so,  
And on her way is the sweetest prize I can't let go,

Baby's coming back,  
Baby's coming back,  
I'm on my best behaviour,  
I can't take it anymore,  
I just woke up on the floor today, (yeah,yeah)  
And I've long run out my last chances but she's on her way,

What I told her on the telephone was that I'd been so bad,  
I wouldn't blame her if she mowed down these wild oats I'd sown,  
But when she said she'd give me one more chance,  
I said to knock three times when you arrive,

Baby's coming back,  
Baby's coming back,  
I'm on my best behaviour,  
I can't take it anymore,  
I just woke up on the floor today, (yeah, yeah)  
Baby's coming back, my darlin,  
Baby's coming back, to see me,  
And I've long run out my last chances but she's on her way."

Everyone applauded as the song ended. Kurt didn't like the way Brody and Rachel were looking at each other. His thoughts were distracted when his phone went off. He was shocked to see Mercedes' photo appear on his screen.

_Why is 'Cedes calling? It might be an emergency._

Kurt answered the phone.

"'Cedes?"

"Kurt, listen, I'm at McKinley and I'm worried about Blaine." Mercedes said.

"He's fine, Mercedes, you just worry too much. Besides, he's got Glee to support him. New York is INCREDIBLE 'Cedes, but I do miss you." Kurt said.

"That's great white boy, and I miss you too, but this is serious. Blaine has alcohol on his breath and-"

"-Woah, 'Cedes, I've gotta go. Rachel and Brody are getting way too close. Plus, I've got some rehearsing to do. Speak soon bye!"

"KURT, WAIT! Blaine's in trouble! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP-"

Kurt hung up. Mercedes sighed as she walked back into the Glee club, where Blaine was already there.

"You're early." Mercedes said.

"Well, I used to hang out with Kurt at breaks. Can't now." Blaine said sadly.

Mercedes' worries grew by the second as the day went on. As everyone left at the end of the day, she phoned in sick for college for the week, booked herself into a motel and told Will she'd be around for the week. She needed to be sure Blaine was okay before she went home, and she needed to keep contacting Kurt. Things with Blaine could get seriously bad, and that worried her greatly.

Mercedes Jones would get through to Kurt Hummel if it was the last thing she'd do.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"You and me, as we are...we're ****_poison_****."**

**Things couldn't be going worse.**

**_"You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_**

**Kurt grew to regret going out that night.**


	4. KEEP HOLDING ON

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 4: KEEP HOLDING ON**

**4/22- Mercedes finally gets through to Kurt as Blaine comes to New York for a visit. After a bad night out, the two boys fight and come to terms with how bad their relationship has become. Will they be able to work things out, or is it the end?**

* * *

Kurt's phone rang while he was busy rehearsing a song, and answered it when he saw Mercedes' picture appear.

"Hey 'Cedes, I'm actually kinda busy so-" Kurt began.

"No, white boy. You're gonna listen to me." Mercedes snapped. Kurt stopped.

"Oh...okay."

"Blaine is...well, he's losing who he is. You two haven't been keeping in touch and he's been drinking. I don't know how much exactly but...I'm worried. He's told me he's excited about coming to see you this weekend, so...please. Save him." Mercedes said.

Kurt was shocked. _He's Blaine...he's always okay..._

"Uh...okay, 'Cedes. Thank you." Kurt said softly, shaken, and hung up. He sat back on his bed and looked at the picture of Blaine on his bedside.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Kurt sat on the couch tapping his fingers nervously, looking at the clock. Blaine would be there at any moment. Kurt was excited to see him, of course, as he had missed him more than anything, but what Mercedes had told him had made him worried.

The bell rang. Kurt smiled and got up but Rachel flew past him and opened the door, where Blaine was stood with a bouquet of flowers.

"BLAINE!" Rachel shouted and hugged Blaine tight.

"Hey, Rachel. I've missed you." Blaine said.

"I missed you too!" Rachel said, still hugging Blaine.

"Rachel...can I hug my boyfriend now?"

"Oh, sorry!" Rachel giggled and let go of Blaine, before taking the flowers off him to put in a vase. Kurt and Blaine's eyes met and lit up as they ran into each other's arms and held on tight.

"I've missed you so much." Blaine said.

"I've missed you too. It's so good to see you in the flesh!" Kurt said and kissed Blaine passionately. Blaine kissed back. It took a while for them to break apart, and when they did they saw Rachel standing there awkwardly.

"SO...dinner then we go out?" Rachel suggested.

"Sure, where were you thinking of going?" Blaine asked.

"Well, there's a GREAT restaurant called Sardi's, we should go there, and then there's a deal on tonight at a club called Spotlight. They're selling three drinks for the price of two! Perfect!" Rachel said. Kurt grew worried at the thought of Blaine with free alcohol.

"You know what, I don't fancy going to a club. I don't think we should drink anything tonight."

"Oh, come on Kurt, it'll be fun! I am back in the same city as the love of my life and I want to celebrate." Blaine said, excited.

"Oh...okay. Well, just stay with me all the time, okay?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"...Why?" Blaine asked.

"I...I just want to spend as much time with you this weekend as I can." Kurt said and kissed Blaine again. Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand.

"I've missed you." Blaine whispered. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

* * *

Kurt grew to regret going out that night.

The group of three finished their food at Sardi's. Blaine smiled happily back into his seat.

"Damn, that was AMAZING." Blaine said.

"I know. I love it here." Kurt said bluntly.

"...Are you okay?" Blaine asked, genuinely concerned.

"Of course, why?"

"Well, Kurt, you have been a bit...off." Rachel said.

"I'm fine." Kurt said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"YES."

"Is it me? What have I done wrong?" Blaine asked. Kurt stood up.

"BLAINE, LEAVE IT. I AM FINE! JUST LEAVE ME BE!" Kurt shouted. The restaurant grew silent and began to stare. Kurt ran out and Blaine followed.

* * *

Kurt stepped out into the fresh air and took a deep breath as Blaine caught him up.

"What the hell was that about?" Blaine demanded. Kurt faced him.

"I'm...I'm sorry, okay? It's just been stressful lately and I just wanted this weekend to be perfect. I guess I've just been made worried lately." Kurt admitted.

"Worried about what?" Blaine asked. Kurt went to tell him the truth but couldn't go through with it.

"...Uh...just NYADA and essays and songs. Nothing I can't handle." Kurt lied. Blaine hugged him.

"Well, just forget that for now. You can always talk to me about it. We can Skype and text and call more; I'd like that. I want that. But for now, let's just enjoy this weekend, okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Good, okay then- to the club!" Blaine said and kissed Kurt on the cheek before going to get Rachel.

* * *

Things couldn't be going worse.

Kurt had tried and failed numerous times to stop Blaine drinking, but he had far too many drinks too quickly, as did Rachel, and the two of them were dancing away to music that was far too loud. They eventually got another drink and approached Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt...Kurt...look at the lights! How COOL are THEY?" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine...you've had way too much. I think we should go. Come on." Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Blaine's arm.

"How come Rachel gets to stay?" Blaine shouted, getting angry despite his drunken state.

"Because I'm not worried about Rachel."

"And why are you worried about ME? What have I done?" Blaine demanded.

"You've been drinking yourself HALF TO DEATH!" Kurt screamed. Blaine stopped, an angry expression on his face. He looked back to see Rachel had gone back to the dance floor, glared at Kurt and stormed out. Kurt felt tears in his eyes as he followed.

* * *

Blaine rushed out to a nearby fountain and looked deep into it. Kurt caught up to him.

"Don't just walk out on me!" Kurt shouted.

"How dare you accuse me of drinking like that! In front of everyone! What has Mercedes said?" Blaine asked.

"She's worried about you, that's all."

"That's fine, but why are you assuming the worst? _You_? You're the one who's supposed to always believe in me. Mercedes is worried, Sam is worried and even you are? I'm fine. Yes, I've had a drop or two but nothing like you're making out to be!" Blaine shouted.

"Well, I'm so sorry for caring," Kurt said sarcastically, "But I have to look out for you. I love you, it's my job!"

"Well, maybe you would be caring for me if you weren't spending all your time doing anything BUT caring for me. I've spoken to Rachel more than you! You've made crappy excuses to get out of crappy video chats ever since you got here!" Blaine shouted, with pure bitterness in his voice and tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, now it's all coming out, isn't it? Blaine Anderson, the only one who matters!" Kurt shouted back.

"That is NOT what I'm saying. After all, New York is where it's at, isn't it? Go here and never look back, screw Lima and everyone in it!" Blaine said.

"You're being childish now, Blaine. I'm not speaking to you when you're so drunk you can barely stand up straight. Why don't you try and consider how I feel about not being able to talk to? Or is that too hard for Mr Blaine 'Important' Anderson to understand? You can cope without me for a little while, Blaine, you're a big boy now! Or didn't you get that memo?"

"Wow. It's all coming out now, isn't it Kurt? I'm sorry for being so 'selfish' over being blanked by my boyfriend because his New York life is more important to him than me! I need you, Kurt. I always will, but you are NEVER there. Even when we do chat it's you, you, YOU." Blaine shouted.

"That's enough! Screw this!" Kurt screamed and walked off.

"KURT! We're not done!"

"YES WE ARE."

"...And by that do you mean THIS CONVERSATION or OUR RELATIONSHIP?"

Kurt faced Blaine.

"I...I really don't know..." Kurt choked as a tear fell. Blaine stared at him, distraught. Kurt walked off and began crying. Blaine went to call after him but broke down in tears.

Later that night, Rachel stumbled through the door and was shocked to see Blaine was sleeping on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt walked out of his room and saw Blaine was already up, staring at his guitar and his bags which he was meant to unpack the day before.

"Morning." Kurt said. Blaine turned to face him.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Or me." Blaine said, and looked away again.

Silence for a while.

"Is Rachel still asleep?" Kurt asked.

"She went out; gave us some space." Blaine replied. Kurt sat next to him and took his hand.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said eventually. Kurt kissed his hand.

"I'm sorry too." Kurt whispered.

"...This isn't working, is it?" Blaine asked. Kurt could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

"You and me, as we are...we're _poison_." Kurt said. Blaine dropped his head.

"...I know."

"Me being here, you being there, neither of us have the time to keep regular contact. This isn't a relationship. Not anymore." Kurt said, tears in his eyes again.

"...But I love you." Blaine said, a tear rolling down his cheek. Kurt knelt before Blaine and took his hands.

"And I love YOU. More than anything, but what we said to each other last night, I think we both meant it, in a way. A relationship shouldn't have those feelings involved, should it?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"Okay, let's make a promise. We, um...we...we go our own ways for now. Blaine, don't cry, you'll set me off...okay. We go our own way and at the end of the year when you graduate you move here and...and we can be together again. Okay?" Kurt said. Blaine reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah...yeah, okay." Blaine wiped away a tear. Kurt hugged him.

"You're still my best friend." Kurt said, crying. Blaine spoke through his tears.

"You're mine too."

The two boys hugged tighter then let go.

"You'll be okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Blaine said. Kurt squeezed his hand.

"I, uh...I can't stay now, so I wanna sing you something and then I'll go." Blaine said.

"You don't have to go."

"No, no, I do. I can't stay now 'cus looking at you is breaking my heart." Blaine said, and picked up his guitar.

"I know you love this song."

Blaine started to play his guitar and started to sing. Kurt started to cry, immediately recognising the song.

_"You were in college working part-time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay  
We've got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Uh oh oh, oh oh..._

_And I remember that fight, 2.30 AM  
When everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cus that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone  
You said_

_I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh woah oh uh oh..._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
I can see it now."_

The song ended and the two crying boys kissed passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you so much."

* * *

Rachel walked back into the apartment to see Kurt crying on the couch.

"Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked, sitting next to Kurt.

"He's gone." Kurt said and took a while to speak again.

"...It's over."

* * *

Blaine spent the rest of the day in his room once he got back. He didn't speak to anyone. The next day he walked into Glee club to see Mercedes and the Glee club all sat on stools waiting for him.

"...Kurt told you." Blaine said to Mercedes, who nodded and hugged Blaine.

"I'm so sorry. I gathered the Glee club as soon as I heard and we have a song for you. We did it the year before you came, but I think it's just as relevant now. This is for you." Mercedes said and Blaine took a seat and smiled at Will, who tried to look encouraging in the corner of the room. The music began and Mercedes started to sing.

_"You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand."_

Sam then sang.

_"When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in."_

Sam and Tina sang together.

"_No I won't give in."_

Mercedes and the New Directions sang together.__

"Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

Artie sang.

_"So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear."_

Marley and Jake sang.

_"Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah."_

Everyone sang together again. Blaine looked on, touched.__

"Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

Mercedes, Sam, Artie and Tina sang.

_"Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da..."

Everyone sang again.

_"Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

The song ended and everyone looked at Blaine supportively.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered with teary eyes.

* * *

In New York, Rachel held a crying Kurt tight as he held his picture of Blaine close and listened to 'Teenage Dream' and 'Against All Odds' again and again.

_Nobody said it was easy._

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"What am I doing?"**

**That one thought changed everything for Kurt.**

**_"You're here, that's all I need to know."_**

**Maybe three tubs of 'Ben and Jerry's' was enough for one day.**

**Follow ComicKid99 on Twitter!**


	5. A STUDY IN SADNESS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 5: A STUDY IN SADNESS**

**5/22- Following his break-up with Blaine, Kurt spends time alone in his apartment. He looks through all the trinkets from their relationship and makes a realisation that might just get him through.**

* * *

Kurt was sat in the apartment, alone. Rachel went out shopping to give Kurt the time alone he wanted. He and Blaine had been broken up for a few days and hadn't spoken directly; Kurt received updates from Sam and Rachel had been calling him. Break-ups were hard, Kurt knew that, but breaking up with Adam was nothing compared to breaking up with Blaine. Kurt loved him more than anything, but it was hard to cope being so far apart. That didn't help Kurt feel better in the slightest.

Kurt listened to a mass of voicemails from Burt, Finn and even one from Adam (he assumed he must have been told by Blaine) and deleted them, knowing he wasn't going to reply. He just didn't want to be around anyone; at that moment he wished more than anything for Blaine to walk through the door and hold him.

While Kurt wanted to sit there and cry, he decided for a while he had cried enough and looked in the freezer. He saw he still had one tub of ice cream left. He reached for it, but changed his mind and put it back. Maybe three tubs of 'Ben and Jerry's' was enough for one day.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Lying on the couch for hours wasn't, Kurt knew, the best way to while away the hours in hope that the heartbreak would go away. He knew the break-up was for the best, but it still hurt him more than anything ever had. As he prayed that Blaine was okay, Kurt decided to put on some music and was drawn to his 'Les Misérables' CD. He put on one of his favourite songs, sat back down with a cushion in his arms and sang along.

_"Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow._

_But you will live, 'Ponine- dear God above  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love_

_Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me_

_So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now_

_That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close_

_And rain  
And rain_

_Will make the flowers  
Will make the flowers...grow."_

* * *

Kurt held back tears as he walked into his room and saw the picture of Blaine he kept next to his bed. He pulled a box out from under his bed labelled 'Blaine xxx' and opened it. Kurt sighed in sadness as the smell of Blaine's cologne hit him, coming from a bottle Blaine gave him months ago that he kept in the box.

Kurt continued sorting through his ex-boyfriend's trinkets. He pulled out the shirt Blaine wore on the day he realised he was in love with Kurt. Kurt smiled as he remembered Blaine giving it to him on his birthday the year before. Then, Kurt found a scrapbook the two of them spent a whole Friday night making together, filled with pictures of the couple they took from their very first day together. Tears fell down Kurt's cheeks and his flicked through each page, thinking of the happiness that went into their shared memories.

The latest page left Kurt with a melancholy feeling. He was standing in his graduation gown with a huge grin on his face, with Blaine stood to the left of him, smiling his adorable smile. Blaine's right hand wasn't visible, and Kurt knew it was because it was holding Kurt's left hand, curled up in his gown. Kurt thought back to when Blaine told him how proud he was of him that day as more tears started to flow.

As he closed the book and put it away, he thought about how sour things became once he got to New York. He knew he should have spent more time making sure Blaine was okay, and he didn't even notice that Blaine had started to drink to get by. Sam and Mercedes had expressed their worries, and Kurt realised that he was why Blaine had started drinking in the first place.

_That means he's not in danger anymore. He doesn't need to drink now we've broken up._

That one thought changed everything for Kurt. He felt a weight fall off his shoulders. Blaine didn't need to worry or stress over keeping his relationship going anymore, so he won't need to resort to alcohol to get by. Blaine will be okay now, won't he?

Kurt smiled at the realisation, knowing that fact might just be enough to get him through this. In the long term, the break-up will help Blaine. Kurt looked around at the used tissues filled with tears and the trinkets spread across the floor and laughed to himself.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself, and began to tidy up. He put everything back in the box and shut the lid. He gently kissed the top of it before sliding it back under his bed.

* * *

Kurt walked out into the living room and thought of his first kiss with Blaine and how incredible it was. He took a seat at the piano and started playing the song Blaine had sung to him just before. It was his turn to sing it.

_"How can I just let you walk away?  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, uhh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
Now there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just a memory of your face

Oh take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've gotta face.

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Oh so take a look at me now  
Now there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just a memory of your face

Now take a look at me now  
Cuz there's just an empty space  
Oh but to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've gotta face.

_ Ta-take a look at me now  
Cuz I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take._

Take a look at me now  
Ohh  
You take a look at me now..."

The song ended and Kurt got out his phone and text Blaine.

_Hope you're ok. You're still my best friend. –K_

He smiled as he turned on the TV, finally feeling slightly better. Two hours later, Blaine still hadn't replied, and Kurt accepted that he wasn't in the same place as he was. However, Kurt knew that his heart was healing, and in time Blaine's would to.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Kurt wanted me to make sure you knew you weren't alone."**

**The only problem was that Sam didn't know how Blaine was spending his time alone.**

**_"I never thought I'd need you there when I cry."_**

**Blaine was still not letting Kurt in.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember, follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for updates, news etc.!**


	6. LEFT OR RIGHT

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 6: LEFT OR RIGHT**

**6/22- Kurt tries to check up on Blaine, but Blaine avoids all his calls and texts. He speaks to Sam, who decides to take action and do whatever is necessary to make sure Blaine is okay. However, he doesn't realise what Blaine is using to get by.**

* * *

After finishing his moisturising routine, Kurt immediately picked up his phone and called Blaine. Again. Blaine was still not letting Kurt in. Every time Kurt called, he immediately rejected it. Every time Kurt text, Blaine deleted it without reading it. Blaine wanted to keep himself to himself while he healed and give them both space to breathe, but he too was dying to hear Kurt's voice, but he knew he had to be strong.

It only took a few shots of alcohol to make him feel better. _What's the harm in that?_

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

"Well, just call me back when you get this. It's Kurt by the way. Again." Kurt said as he recorded a message on Blaine's answerphone. He paused for a moment.

"I, uh...I love you." He whispered on the end and hung up, falling back into his chair. Rachel came out of the bathroom with a swish of her hair and gave Kurt a sweet smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"As okay as I can be, I guess." Kurt replied. Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurt and kissed the top of his head.

"You do need to give him space though, Kurt. You've broken up; give yourself time to heal as well as Blaine."

"He won't answer any of my calls and texts." Kurt said.

"Give him time. Things will work out. You're still best friends." Rachel said.

"I've told him that time and time again, but I don't think he's taking anything I say in. I just want to know that he's okay. Is that a crime?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not! Well, why don't you ask Sam to check on him? He's the best source of information right now. If I called him he'd just tell me what I want to hear." Rachel suggested.

"Rachel Berry, you have just added another thing to the list of reasons why I love you."

Kurt smiled and immediately rang Sam.

* * *

Blaine was sat in the choir room with Tina, who was sorting through pages and pages of song sheets.

"There MUST be a good song for Sectionals in here! There MUST BE! Blaine, you could help!" Tina said.

"I'm busy, Tina." Blaine said.

"Come on, it'll only take-"

"-TINA, I'M BUSY!" Blaine shouted. Tina jumped and stopped.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Tina." Blaine said and hugged her.

"It's okay. I understand, what with Kurt and all..." Tina began then faded as Will, Finn, Sam and the rest of the Glee club entered.

"Well guys, Finn will be helping us out for the foreseeable future!" Will exclaimed and everyone cheered and clapped as Blaine put a mint in his mouth to hide any trace of alcohol on his breath.

"Well, I'm pretty psyched about this guys. It's gonna be great!" Finn said with a smile.

* * *

After a fun session of choosing and singing songs for Sectionals, Blaine was left packing up his things when he noticed Sam was still there, watching him.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt wanted me to make sure you knew you weren't alone." Sam said. Blaine smiled at him.

"I'm fine, you don't need to check up on me." Blaine said kindly.

"Well, I prepared a song now, so you'll have to sit through it." Sam said and sat on a stool with his guitar and started to play. Blaine sat down in front of him as Sam started to sing.

_"When you're down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night_

_You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You've got a friend_

_If the sky above you  
Should turn dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind should begin to blow  
Keep your head together  
All call my name out loud, yeah  
Soon I'll be knocking upon your door_

_You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You've got a friend_

_Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
When people can be so cold  
They'll hurt you, and desert you  
And take your soul if you let them  
Oh yeah, but don't you let them_

_You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You've got a friend_

_You've got a friend  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You've got a friend_

_Oh, you've got a friend  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend  
You've got a friend."_

The song ended and Blaine hugged Sam.

"Thanks." Blaine said.

"I think we could be really good friends, Blaine. I've got your back." Sam said.

"And I've got yours." Blaine replied.

"I see life as a journey, Blaine. And every day you reach two roads, one either side of you. You can go left or you can go right. Every day, the choice is yours. You can take charge of your life and keep going on that journey. What I'm saying is, every day you have to make a choice so every day is worth living. There is a point to everything, and no matter what you have to battle through." Sam explained.

"...And you're bottom of all your classes, how?" Blaine said with a smile.

Sam jokingly hit him as they walked out with a laugh.

The only problem was that Sam didn't know how Blaine was spending his time alone. Most nights Blaine would drink something from the drinks cabinet and then either be sick or try and hide his breath with mints. Things were getting worse every day but Blaine made it difficult for anyone to notice.

_I'll be fine._

* * *

Kurt put on a CD as one of the songs he liked came on and he sang along, thinking of Blaine the whole time.

_"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you."_

As the song ended, Kurt went to the kitchen to make dinner and saw Rachel standing outside her room, watching him with a caring smile.

"...I miss him." Kurt said.

There was a knock on the door.

"...Who could that be?" Rachel asked. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and tentatively slid the door open.

"...Oh." Kurt said, his face morphed into a shocked expression.

"Hey, Lady Hummel."

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Oh please, you look like you've just won the Gay Of The Year award."**

**Kurt was fed up with her presence in the apartment already.**

**_"And you, and you, and you, you're gonna love me!"_**

**A redecoration was certainly in order.**

**A/N: Well, I can't believe it, but...this is the 50****th**** episode of The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel! Thank you so much for sticking with the story up till now, and there's so much more to come!**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**


	7. MOVING ON AND MOVING IN

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 7: MOVING ON AND MOVING IN**

**7/22- Kurt begins to move on from Blaine, and does so by redecorating the apartment and with a phone call from Finn. However, he and Rachel are left distracted and shocked when Santana visits and decides she's moving in.**

"Hey, Lady Hummel."

"...SANTANA?" Kurt said, shocked that their old classmate was standing before them in New York. He was even more shocked, as was Rachel, that Santana had a suitcase on either side of her.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled and rolled her cases in before stopping and looking at them.

"Moving in." Santana said.

Kurt and Rachel stood and stared at her, their mouths wide open.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Santana had spent about two and a half hours in New York. Kurt was fed up with her presence in the apartment already. They had all made dinner and changed their minds about letting Santana stay time and time again.

"COME ON! The rent will be reduced for both of you, and you know that I will make us living together constantly entertaining." Santana said.

"Or annoying." Rachel added.

"Okay Berry, we're cool now, right?" Santana asked, and Rachel eventually nodded.

"So, what's the problem? At least give me a chance." Santana said.

Kurt looked at Rachel; they were still both unsure.

"Okay, fine, I'll be all gay and go back to our Glee days and sing to convince you and we end up in a big group hug like a cheesy movie." Santana said and walked over to the stack of CDs in the corner.

"We might not have the song you want to sing." Kurt said.

"Oh please, Hummel, it's from a musical. You'll have it." Santana said and found the CD, placing it in the player.

"She has a point." Rachel said as the music begun. Santana cleared some chairs to create a stage area as Kurt and Rachel sat down. Kurt felt his heart sink as he caught a glimpse of his picture of Blaine through his open bedroom door. Santana began to sing.

"_And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know_

_There's no way I could ever go  
No, no, there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm not living without you  
I'm not living without you  
I don't wanna be free  
I'm staying  
I'm staying  
And you, and you, and you, you're gonna love me!  
You're gonna love me!_

_And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
Even though the rough times are showing  
There's just no way, there's no way  
We're part of the same place  
We're part of the same time  
We both share the same blood  
We both have the same mind_

_And time and time, we've had so much to see and  
No, no, no, no, no, no way  
I'm not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that there's nobody there_

_Darling there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm not living without you  
I'm not living without you  
You see there's just no way, there's no way_

_Please don't go away from me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay, stay and hold me  
Stay, stay and hold me_

_Please stay and hold me, Mr Man  
Try it mister, try it mister  
I know, I know, I know you can_

_Tear down the mountains  
Yell, scream and shout like you can say what you want  
I'm not walking out  
Stop all the rivers, push, strike and kill  
I'm not gonna leave you  
There's no way I will_

_And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
There's no way I could ever, ever go  
No, no, no, no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
Not living without you  
I don't wanna be free  
I'm staying  
I'm staying  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me!_

_You're gonna love me, yes you are  
Oh, oh, love me, oh, oh, oh, love me  
Love me, love me, love me, love me_

_You're gonna love me!"_

The song ended and Santana bowed as Rachel and Kurt clapped.

"Okay, that was quite impressive." Rachel reluctantly admitted.

"So, are you letting me stay or will I need to go all Lima Heights?" Santana asked, her hands on her hips. Rachel looked at Kurt and smiled.

"...Welcome to New York." Kurt said and initiated a cheesy group hug.

"See, I told you!" Santana said.

Kurt walked out of his bedroom that night in one of his latest purchases; a new outfit. He had a silver waistcoat over a white shirt and skinny red jeans. He added a white hat and put a feather in it and looked at Rachel and Santana.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked.

"You look great!" Rachel said.

"Oh please, you look like you've just won the Gay Of The Year award." Santana said with a chuckle. Kurt glared at her.

"Brutal honesty is being kind." Santana said.

"I just want a new makeover; a new look for a new chapter in my life. This is what I need to move on and get on with my career." Kurt said as he took of the hat and threw it back into his bedroom.

"Moving on from what?" Santana asked. A silence filled the room as Santana took a sip of her drink.

"Uh...Blaine and I broke up." Kurt said. Santana spat at her drink.

"WHAT? BUT YOU TWO WERE SO IN LOVE IT WAS CREEPY!" Santana said, shocked.

"Being in different places wasn't working, and I still love him as much as I ever did, and he loves me, but we just need to be on our own. I have Sam looking at for him...I do miss him though." Kurt admitted.

"Yeah, and you were a perfectly matched couple. Your pixie face and baby penguin sex appeal was evened out by Blaine's handsomeness and features that make even my loins tingle." Santana said.

"Gee. Thanks." Kurt said.

"Well, maybe it's not about changing yourself, but what's around you. You already had a makeover when we first got here, and I've seen the look of disgust Santana has given the wallpaper." Rachel said.

"It looks like someone's projectile vomited all over the place!" Santana shouted. Kurt looked around at the space and agreed. A redecoration was certainly in order.

"Okay, I'll change the place around, should I have your permission! That might help me to move on." Kurt said.

As Kurt started painting the walls of the kitchen area a nice cream colour, his phone rang and he smiled as he saw Finn was calling. He answered as he stepped down.

"Hey!" Kurt said.

"Hey dude! How are you?" Finn asked.

"Good thanks, and you?"

"Pretty great. I've been helping out with Glee club at McKinley. How's, uh...how's Rachel?" Finn asked.

"She's fine; she loves NYADA. She misses you, though." Kurt said, and he just knew Finn was smiling on the other end.

"Blaine said Santana has moved in." Finn said.

"Oh, he does read my texts, then! That's a surprise. He still won't talk to me. All I get are smiley faces on Facebook." Kurt said.

"He just misses you. A lot. He's still not himself." Finn said.

"Neither am I. I'm redecorating the apartment to get over it somehow. I miss him to. Tell him that, will you?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I will. We've gotten pretty close now we're spending time together; he does come round to watch any football games on weekends with me, mom and Burt. Kurt, I know it sucks that you two broke up, but I think you've done it for good reasons. It'll be worth it in the end on the awesome day you get back together. I can't wait to see it." Finn said. *

"...Neither can I."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it. Give my best to everyone okay. Love you, bro." Finn said.

"Love you too, Finn." Kurt said as the call ended. Kurt turned around to see an emotional Rachel watching him.

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked.

"He asked the same about you. I think that's all you need to know." Kurt said and Rachel smiled and walked off. Santana slid open the door, returning from her shopping trip.

"I LOVE NEW YORK! The shops are incredible! I bought this awesome necklace fro Brittany that splits into two so I can have a section. Plus, I got you two some gifts to say thanks for letting me stay. I do have a nice side!" Santana said and gave Kurt and Rachel a little bag each. Rachel smiled in delight at a pretty new dress and Kurt smiled at a complete DVD boxset of 'Girls'.

"And this is for all of us..." Santana said and pulled out a new camera.

"How much money do you have?" Kurt asked.

"My mom is a generous woman." Santana said and placed the camera on the table.

"Anyway," Santana added, "This camera is for us to make our memories stay with us forever. And I'm gonna make a scrapbook of photos, starting right now."

Santana set up the camera and took a photo of the three of them together. She smiled as she approved of it when she checked it.

"...Who are you and what have you done with Santana Lopez?" Kurt asked.

"I'll still hit you, Lady Face. Go back to your painting." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"I'll help you!" Rachel said and grabbed a paintbrush. Kurt smiled as he and Rachel looked at Santana and stared at a third, unused paintbrush.

"What? But ...ugh, fine! But you better know this is reluctantly. RE-LUC-TANT-LY." Santana said and picked the paintbrush up. Rachel put on the stereo and the three of them sang as they painted. Rachel sang first.

"_You've done me wrong  
Your time is up  
You took a sip  
Of the devil's cup."_

Kurt then sang.

"_You broke my heart  
There's no way back  
Move right outta here baby  
Go on pack your bags."_

Santana sang as she playfully painted Kurt's cheek.

"_Just who do you think you are?  
Stop acting like some kinda star  
Just who do you think you are?  
Take it like a man baby if that's what you are."_

The three of them sang together.

"_Cause I'm moving on up  
You're moving on out  
Moving on up  
Nothing can stop me  
I'm moving on up  
You're moving on out  
Time to break free  
Nothing can stop me."_

Santana sang again.

"_They brag a man has walked in space  
But you can't even find my place."_

Rachel sang as she smiled.

"_Mm there ain't nothing  
You can do  
Cause I've had enough of me baby  
Being part of you."_

Kurt sang as he finished the painting.

"_Just who do you think you are?  
This time you've gone too far  
Just who do you think you are?  
Take it like a man baby if that's what you are."_

The three of them sang together for the rest of the song.

"_Cause I'm moving on up  
You're moving on out  
Moving on up  
Nothing can stop me  
I'm moving on up  
You're moving on out  
Time to break free  
Nothing can stop me._

_Cause I'm moving on up  
You're moving on out  
Moving on up  
Nothing can stop me  
I'm moving on up  
You're moving on out  
Time to break free  
Nothing can stop me._

"_Cause I'm moving on up  
You're moving on out  
Moving on up  
Nothing can stop me  
I'm moving on up  
You're moving on out  
Time to break free  
Nothing can stop me!"_

The song ended and the three roommates laughed together and they enjoyed the glory of their redecorated home. It was time to move on, and Kurt was heading in the right direction.

**NEXT TIME…**

"**My name's Chandler. Nice to meet you!"**

**Blaine knew he had drunk too much, but it didn't stop him getting in the car.**

"_**I'm forever yours, faithfully."**_

**Burt was shocked to see the state Blaine was in.**

**A/N: *This will be referred to again in the tribute episode, so prepare yourself.**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**


	8. FAITHFULLY

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 8: FAITHFULLY**

**8/22- Kurt starts missing Blaine more than ever and feels guilty when a guy called Chandler starts flirting with him. Meanwhile, Blaine's drinking causes him to put lives in danger and Burt is left to pick up the pieces.**

"Okay, bye." Kurt said and hung up his phone. He had started briefly speaking to Blaine again for a few weeks. They had only spoken about little things but they were patching things up and becoming best friends again.

However, it had meant that Kurt had realised just how much he had been missing Blaine, and not being close to him had made him miss him more than ever. He stared at Blaine's photo next to his bed and sighed and felt tears form as he looked at Blaine's t-shirt that he had hung on his wall opposite his bed so it would be the first and last thing he saw every day.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said to himself and put his hand over his heart.

In Lima, Blaine sighed as he stared at his photo of Kurt.

"I love you, Kurt." He said and put his hand over his heart.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Following a day full of hard work at NYADA, Kurt and Rachel met Santana for a bite to eat before going shopping while Santana went back to the apartment. They entered a music store, where hundreds of records and CDs were sold to hundreds of people. It was one of Kurt's favourite shops and was always busy. He smiled as he caught a glimpse of a Katy Perry album and thought of Blaine.

_God, I miss him._

"BARBRA!" Rachel exclaimed as she saw a huge Barbra Streisand poster and rushed over to see how much it was. Kurt laughed at her and flicked through some old records to buy one for Burt before he noticed a boy stood opposite him was staring at him.

"Uh...hi?" Kurt said, surprised to see the boy was still staring.

"My name's Chandler. Nice to meet you!" The boy said and shook Kurt's hand.

"You have really soft skin." Chandler said and Kurt smiled.

"Oh, thank you. I have a routine." Kurt said.

"Maybe you could teach it to me sometime..." Chandler said suggestively.

_Is he...flirting with me?_

Kurt's thoughts suddenly turned to Blaine and he felt guilty instantly.

"It's difficult to master." Kurt said and returned to the records.

"I have the time." Chandler said, staring at Kurt again.

"Look, uh, Chandler, I'm flattered but-"

"HAVE YOU SEEN THESE POSTERS KURT?" Rachel said as she approached him again, loads of posters in her arms.

"Are they all of Barbra Streisand? There's like fifteen of them." Kurt said.

"Yep, and I've bought all fifteen! I need to call my dads; they will not believe this!" Rachel said and ran off like a happy schoolgirl.

"She seems like fun." Chandler said.

"Yep. She can be annoying at times, but I love her nonetheless." Kurt said, wondering why Chandler was _still there_.

"Maybe you should find other people to hand out with, then." Chandler said suggestively once more.

"Maybe. Well I have to go so see ya!" Kurt said and ran after Rachel outside. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the street.

"That guy was cute! I think he likes you!" Rachel said.

"Just keep walking." Kurt said, and they both did just that.

"How's Kurt?" Blaine asked Rachel on the phone.

"He's good. He still loves NYADA and shopping. Did I mention I brought fifteen INCREDIBLE Streisand posters? I have all of them on my wall, and one in Santana's which she isn't happy about, but I ran out of room in here. We went into the CD store we like again and that's where I bought them while Kurt had to fight of this guy who was flirting with him and-"

"-Other guy? Kurt was flirting with him?" Blaine said suddenly and Rachel's heart stopped as she realised what she had just told him.

"Oh, no, Kurt wasn't doing the flirting he was-"

But Blaine was gone.

"Uh, Kurt, I think I may have done something stupid." Rachel shouted.

Blaine knew he had drunk too much, but it didn't stop him getting in the car. Ever since his call with Rachel he had been drinking. His parents were out and he had a food craving so decided to drive to the store. He sped down the street and all that was running through his mind was Kurt and this stupid guy Rachel mentioned.

_How could he move on so fast?_

Blaine didn't even see the woman with her little girl, he just heard their screams as he rapidly drove towards them. He suddenly saw them and slammed the brakes on, stopping just before them. The force caused him to hit his head on the wheel and cut his lip. He stumbled out of the car.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

The woman and her daughter looked at him in pure fear and ran off, while the crowd that had gathered shook their heads disapprovingly. Blaine put his head in his hands when he heard a familiar voice.

"Blaine."

Blaine turned to see Burt stood before him, a concerned look on his face. Burt was shocked to see the state Blaine was in; cut lip, crinkled clothes and stinking of alcohol.

"Blaine, I can smell the alcohol from here. You're coming home with me. We're gonna park your car in a sensible spot and then I'm getting you sorted, okay?" Burt said, and Blaine eventually nodded.

As Blaine was sick into Burt's toilet, he turned around and looked in desperation at his ex's father.

"You could've killed someone tonight." Burt said.

"I know. I got low."

"That's not an excuse, kiddo. Don't you realise how stupid this was? Have you...have you gotten drunk like this lots recently?" Burt asked.

"...No, of course not." Blaine lied.

"Well, you sort yourself out, have a shower, and then I'll take you home and tell your parents that you spent the night at ours watching the game, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Burt." Blaine said. Burt went to walk off.

"Please don't tell Kurt." Blaine pleaded.

"Of course I won't kiddo. This was a one off. But if it isn't, then I will have to tell your parents. Deal?" Burt said.

"Deal." Blaine said.

Blaine sat in his room that night listening to Burt talk to his parents and covering for him when his thoughts turned to Kurt again. He started to sing.

"_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I  
Without you, without you_

_Oh, oh, oh  
You, you, you  
Without  
You, you, you  
Without you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here I'm paralysed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart I lost my mind  
Without you, without you_

_Oh, oh, oh  
You, you, you  
Without  
You, you, you  
Without...you..._

_I am lost, I am vain  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without you."_

Blaine felt the tears leave his eyes as he turned to his picture of Kurt.

"I miss you."

Kurt was walking in Times Square when an all too familiar boy ran up to him.

"Hey, Kurt!" Chandler said as he reached him.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, you're friend called you Kurt so I assume that's your name." Chandler giggled.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime, for like a meal or something. And then, well, who knows?" Chandler said and raised his eyebrows. Kurt took a step back.

"Chandler, look, I'm sure you're very nice. The trouble is I've only just broken up with someone who I still love more than anything. My heart belongs to him and always will do. Sorry. I can't bring myself to not love him. He's always with me." Kurt said bluntly.

"Oh, uh, okay." Chandler said and started to walk away. He turned back.

"He's a lucky guy." Chandler added and smiled.

"I'm the lucky one." Kurt smiled back. Chandler walked off and Kurt sighed.

Kurt struggled to sleep that night; thoughts of Blaine continued to fill his head, along with deadlines for an endless number of NYADA assignments and Rachel getting excited over her new posters with Santana telling her to shut up. He turned his light back on and sat up in bed, where Blaine's t-shirt caught his eye. He thought back to one of his favourite times with Blaine…

"_Come on!" Blaine exclaimed, grabbing his boyfriend's hand as they ran towards the stage. They had just won their final Nationals competition together and eventually everyone had left bar the two of them, who said they would drive on their own to the celebration at Breadstix._

"_You just can't walk past an empty stage, can you?" Kurt asked as they hopped onto the stage._

"_Nope. That's why you love me." Blaine said and Kurt kissed him passionately._

"_...I really do." Kurt said, resting his head against Blaine's so their noses touched._

"_Good, now let's sing a song!" Blaine said and found a speaker. He plugged in his iPod and found a song._

"_You'll know this. You said Finn and Rachel sang it at your first Regionals!" Blaine said and hit play. The song started and Kurt smiled as his dashing boyfriend took his hand and kissed it before starting to sing._

"_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind."_

_Kurt then sang._

"_Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire."_

_The two of them sang together._

"_They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be."_

_Kurt sang alone._

"_Oh girl you stand by me."_

_The two sang together again as they walked to opposite ends of the stage._

"_I'm forever yours, faithfully."_

_Kurt sang again as he walked down the steps and down the aisle as Blaine sat on the edge of the stage._

"_Circus life  
Under the big top world."_

_The two boys sang together, their eyes locked on each other's._

"_We all need the clowns  
To make us smile._

_Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you_

_And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you."_

_Blaine then sang, jumping off the stage and walking round to where Kurt was stood._

"_Oh, girl, you stand by me."_

_They sang together again._

"_I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

_Whoa, oh-oh-oh  
Whoa, oh-oh-oh  
Whoa, oh-oh-oh, woah-oh_

_Faithfully  
I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully."_

_The song ended as the two boys met each other again, where they held each other and kissed._

Kurt fondly thought about how much love filled that room that day, and looked at his picture of Blaine again. It was nearly Christmas, and he had asked Blaine to come for a visit. Thankfully he had said yes, giving Kurt something to look forward. Kurt held the picture in his hands.

"...Faithfully." He whispered.

He put the picture on the pillow next to him, got comfortable and turned off the light.

**NEXT TIME…**

"**I've done this to you. You're **_**damaged**_** because of me."**

**Kurt's loved ones were coming to stay, and that thought made him happier than ever.**

"_**I'm dreaming of a White Christmas…"**_

**He had ruined the whole night.**

**A/N: This chapter is for MarinaAnderson, who gave me a brilliant review and is my new favourite person in the whole world ;D**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**


	9. THE CITY OF STARLIGHT

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 9: THE CITY OF STARLIGHT**

**9/22- It is Christmas once again, and Kurt invites those dearest to him to spend the holidays with him in New York. Kurt's attempt to fully reconcile with Blaine is ruined when Blaine gets drunk, leading Kurt to realise the full damage he has done.**

Kurt, Rachel and Santana smiled as they finished putting up their Christmas decorations, all bought from the most glamorous shop they could find. It was expensive but worth it just for the absolute joy the lights and decorations brought to the apartment.

"This is gonna be A-MAZ-ING!" Rachel exclaimed and Santana pretended to cover her ears in sarcastic pain.

"It really is!" Kurt said back. He had wanted to spend some of Christmas in New York, so had arranged for people to come and stay for a few days the week before Christmas before they all went back to Lima for the main event. Kurt smiled as he thought of everyone he invited; Burt, Carole, Finn and Blaine. He was determined to fully reconcile with Blaine if it was the last thing he ever did.

Kurt's loved ones were coming to stay, and that thought made him happier than ever.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt was at the door as soon as he recognised Finn's voice from outside. He hurled it open to see his guests there.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Kurt shouted and hugged Finn, Carole and Burt and let them walk in. As his eyes locked with Blaine's the two boys fell silent for a moment. Kurt thought back to last Christmas and smiled.

"No Elf outfit this year, then?" Kurt said with a smile. Blaine smiled back.

"Not this time." Blaine said lightly and chuckled slightly.

"Well, despite that I have to admit you do look really cute right now." Kurt said and Blaine blushed.

"You too. It's good to see you. REALLY good." Blaine said and hugged Kurt. Kurt hugged him back tightly.

"I've missed this." Kurt said as they broke apart and invited Blaine inside.

Kurt watched happily as Rachel held on to Finn tightly as they slid around the ice rink. The group had all decided to have some fun, and they had been waiting for a chance to go skating ever since they had moved to New York. Kurt smiled as he saw Rachel laugh as Finn nearly fell over before he started to laugh with her. As Carole dragged Burt around, Blaine skated up to Kurt.

"You haven't skated once. Come on!" Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"In a minute."

Silence.

"...I am trying, Kurt."

"...I know you are. I'm sorry. Let's skate, but don't blame me if I accidentally cut your hand off with my skate." Kurt said and Blaine laughed as music started to play. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" They shouted together. They looked at each other for a moment, the tension between them growing. Blaine broke it by skating off, dragging Kurt along with his hand. Blaine started to sing.

"_Ba do ba do bow bow bow ba dow  
Ba do be do bow bow bow ba dum_

_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow, the snow..."_

Kurt then overtook Blaine as he sang, giving him a cheeky grin.

"_Said, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright..."_

The two boys sang together, skating next to each other.

"_And may all your Christmases be white, whoa, whoa..._

_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow._

_I...I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write, oh  
May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white._

_White Christmas..._

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white._

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..._

_Doom beam doom doom doom doom be do do!"_

The two boys laughed as the song ended and they left the ice to watch the others keep skating. Rachel was practically choreographing a routine with Finn while Burt and Carole were just messing around. It took a while for the boys to realise they were holding hands.

"...I really wanna kiss you." Blaine said and leant in. Kurt pushed him away.

"We can't, Blaine. Let's just have a good Christmas." Kurt said.

"Kurt, please...it's only been what, three months since you moved here? It's going too slow; let's just try again!" Blaine pleaded.

"No Blaine, we made a promise. It would be too hard. You know that." Kurt said. Kurt's heart sank when he saw tears fill Blaine's eyes.

"...I _need _you, Kurt. Without you or Adam it's just lonely, but when I'm with you I'm...I'm _home_." Blaine said desperately. Kurt went to hug Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I love you but-"

"-DON'T." Blaine snapped and stormed off.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted after him.

He had ruined the whole night. By the time Kurt and the others had found Blaine he was drunk and being sick in a nearby bin. Kurt wondered where the alcohol came from but was shocked to find out Blaine had some in his jacket pocket all that time. An infuriated Kurt, with help from Finn, dragged him back to the apartment, where Blaine started singing Christmas songs and laughing. Everyone pretended to go to bed but were actually listening in while Kurt, Blaine and Burt were left in the living room. Blaine was lying on the sofa, his hands covering his head.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? Getting drunk when we're trying to grow close again and have a good Christmas? Why did I even bother?" Kurt shouted.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Blaine mumbled before rushing to the toilet.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Kurt said and felt a tear fall down his face. He turned to Burt and looked desperate.

"It's...it's Christmas." Kurt commented, crying. Burt held him.

"I know, kiddo."

"Who is that, dad? That's not Blaine, certainly not the Blaine I fell for two years ago." Kurt sobbed.

"...Kurt, don't be hard on him."

"Why not?"

"...This isn't the first time he's done this. He nearly crashed his car a week or so ago." Burt admitted. Kurt looked at his father, utterly shocked.

The next morning, everyone had decided to go back to Lima earlier than planned. Blaine spent the whole time while everyone packed avoiding their eye contact and not eating breakfast. Kurt finished before everyone else and sat with Blaine on the couch.

"So, we're gonna go back and have a good Christmas. Okay?" Kurt said gently, taking Blaine's hand.

"...Burt told you, didn't he?" Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Blaine said and started to sob quietly into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt held him tight.

"It's okay. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I've done this to you. You're _damaged _because of me. I've failed you and I'm sorry, but I'm gonna help you through this. We all are. I've convinced dad not to tell your parents yet, and Burt and Finn are gonna keep an eye on you. I'm staying in Lima until the New Year so we're gonna go and see Miss Pillsbury, okay?" Kurt explained gently. Blaine wiped his tears away and nodded with a sniff.

"You'll get through this, I promise. I'm gonna be there every step of the way. This IS serious, Blaine; you could kill yourself."

"...I know..."

"I'm gonna look after you. You know why?" Kurt asked.

"Why?"

"...Because I love you. And always will." Kurt said and kissed the side of Blaine's head. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as more tears fell.

"...Sing to me. I miss your voice." Blaine whispered.

"...Okay." Kurt said and started to sing.

"_Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you_

_Merry Christmas darling  
We're apart, that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmas-ing with you_

_Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But every day's a holiday  
When I'm near to you  
The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it every day  
Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say_

_That I wish you a Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you_

_Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
That I wish you a Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you  
I wish I were with you."_

Kurt finished and Blaine took his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt." Blaine whispered. Everyone, now finished packing, stood by the door and stared at Kurt supportively. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

**NEXT TIME…**

"**I've done this to you. You're **_**damaged**_** because of me."**

**Kurt's 'Big Book of Weddings' lifted Emma's spirits higher than ever before.**

"_**She used to be a pearl..."**_

**Blaine was glad to have so much support.**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**


	10. STAND BY ME

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 10: STAND BY ME**

**10/22- Kurt and Finn attempt to help Blaine through his problems through song with help from Will and the Glee club. Meanwhile, Emma seizes the opportunity of getting Kurt's help for her final wedding preparations.**

"I've done this to you. You're _damaged _because of me."

Kurt's words had stayed with Blaine since the moment they were spoken. Blaine couldn't bring himself to blame Kurt for any of it, so why would Kurt accept responsibility? Blaine's thoughts disappeared as he felt Kurt's sleeping head rest on his shoulder. The two of them were sat in the back of Burt's car with Finn as Burt and Carole drove them back to Lima. They would spend a great Christmas together, and then Kurt's sole intention was to get Blaine better. No matter what the cost.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt and Finn sat amongst the Glee club, smiling at all the new faces that has joined the group recently as well as laughing with their old friends. Blaine was sat in the middle and blushed as Will wrote 'SAVING BLAINE' on the board.

"Blaine has been very brave opening up to all of us about some problems he's facing, but this week's assignment is to let him know that we're all here for him and always will be." Will said. Kurt looked at Blaine, his face filled with care and concern.

"And to do that," Will added, "We can do only one thing...sing. I believe Kurt wants to start us off?"

Kurt stood up and rubbed Blaine's back as he walked past him and stood in the middle of the choir room.

"Blaine, you're amazing. You truly are. You saved me more than anyone could ever know, and now it's my turn to return the favour. I want you to remember how amazing you have always been, but without the trouble you're facing now. Remember who you were when we first met, who you were when we first got together...remember the best of times. 'Cause one way or another, we're gonna get you back to being that boy. The boy who shines brighter than the sun, as precious to me as...well, a pearl." Kurt said as the music began. Kurt began to sing, not taking his eyes off of Blaine the whole time.

"_She is a pyramid  
But with him she's just a grain of sand  
This love's too strong like mice and men  
Squeezing out the life that should be let it_

_She was a hurricane  
But now she's just a gust a wind  
She used to set the sails of a thousand ships  
Was a force to be reckoned with_

_She could be a statue of liberty  
She could be a Joan of Arc  
But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
So he keeps her in the dark_

_Oh, she used to be a pearl  
Yeah, she used to rule the world  
Can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
Cause she used to be a pearl_

_She was unstoppable  
Moved fast just like an avalanche  
But now she's stuck deep in cement  
Wishing that they'd never ever met_

_She could be a statue of liberty  
She could be a Joan of Arc  
But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
So he keeps her in the dark_

_Oh, she used to be a pearl  
Yeah, she used to rule the world  
Can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
Cause she used to be a pearl_

_Do you know that there's a way out  
There's a way out  
There's a way out  
There's a way out_

_You don't have to be held down  
Be held down  
Be held down  
Be held down_

_Cause I used to be shell  
Yeah, I let him rule my world  
My world, oh yeah_

_But I woke up and grew strong  
And I can still go on  
And no one can take my pearl_

_You don't have to be a shell, no  
You're the one that rules your world, oh  
You are strong and you'll learn  
That you can still go on_

_And you'll always be a pearl_

_She is unstoppable."_

The song finished and everyone applauded as Blaine wiped tears from his eyes and whispered an almost inaudible 'thank you' to Kurt.

Kurt and Finn were sat on a bench in the McKinley courtyard, soaking up the sun as students ran around everywhere.

"He'll be okay, you know." Finn said.

"I know. In time. You'll look after him, won't you?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I will. I care about him too; I've got Sam to watch him while he's at school. It'll all work out and then you can all be in New York together." Finn said.

"You could come too." Kurt said.

"Nah, New York isn't for me. It's perfect for you guys, though. I still need to find myself here first. Since the whole army idea fell apart I've been kinda lost." Finn admitted.

"I thought you mentioned teaching?"

"Yeah, that's still a possibility. Sometimes I just wish we got, I dunno, like, spoilers for what the future held." Finn said.

"Me too. That would help me sleep easy." Kurt said and Finn laughed in agreement.

"Yeah. I can see it. We'll be neighbours in this awesome village. Me and Rachel are married and have a boy and a girl, and you and Blaine adopt a little boy and get a pet. A Labrador puppy! That's what I want to happen." Finn said. Kurt smiled as he thought of Finn's vision.

"Sounds pretty good to me!" Kurt said.

"KURT!" A familiar voice cried, and the two boys turned around to see Emma there looking worried.

"Hey, Miss Pillsbury. What's up?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me out with wedding preparations while you're here, it's just that I'm worried not everything has been sorted and that I've forgotten to send all the invites and that-" Emma began.

"OKAY! I'll help. Let me get something from the car and I'll meet you in your office." Kurt said.

Kurt's 'Big Book of Weddings' lifted Emma's spirits higher than ever before.

"It looks so neat and organised." Emma said, full of satisfaction.

"I keep it nearby in case of emergencies. I started it when I was thirteen and I've been adding to it ever since, especially since I met Blaine. It has a checklist of everything a wedding needs; it's like a Bible for wedding planners." Kurt explained. Emma looked on in awe as Kurt opened the book and flicked through each page, filled with pictures of suits and dresses and flowers and cakes and everything one could possibly imagine.

"This is the best day of my life." Emma said as Kurt handed it to her.

"Well, you keep it for now." Kurt said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you, Kurt!" Emma squealed and hugged Kurt tight. Kurt smiled.

"I can't wait for the big day!" Kurt said.

Back in Glee club, Finn and Sam (with his guitar in hand) were sat in stools in front of Blaine and the others. Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's.

"So, we know you'd want Kurt to be here all the time but he's busy in New York. But that doesn't mean you're alone." Sam said.

"We've got your back, Blaine, and we want to let you know that we'll stand by you all the way and if you ever need anything, we'll all be here for you." Finn said, and nodded at Kurt, who smiled back. Blaine also gave a slight smile. Blaine was glad to have so much support.

Sam started to play his guitar as the band backed him up. He began to sing as the Glee club hummed in the background.

"_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see."_

Finn then sang.

"_No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me."_

The two boys sang together.

"_So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Stand by me."_

Finn sang alone again.

"_If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
All the mountains should crumble to the sea."_

Sam sang.

"_I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me."_

The boys sang together again.

"_And darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me._

_So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand  
Stand by me."_

The song ended and applause filled the room. Blaine hugged Finn and Sam individually and whispered 'thank you' into their ears before looking back at Kurt. Kurt's heart lifted as he saw the hope in Blaine's eyes.

Kurt closed the boot of Burt's car, now filled with his belongings, and walked round the front where Finn and Blaine were stood. Kurt felt more comfortable going back to New York knowing that Blaine was surrounded by people who loved him and wanted to help. He hugged Finn goodbye, and Finn went outside to give Kurt and Blaine privacy.

"I'll text you when I get there." Kurt said.

"...Okay." Blaine said.

After a brief moment, the two boys leaped into each other's arms and held each other tight.

Kurt's phone buzzed as he sat on his train, waking him up. After Burt dropped him off at the station he had got on the train and fallen asleep almost straight away. He opened the text message he had received from Blaine.

_I'll be okay. –B_

Kurt smiled, truly believing what Blaine had said.

**NEXT TIME…**

"**Things really are looking up."**

**Every word he said made Kurt dislike him more and more.**

"_**We're paying with love tonight..."**_

**Blaine's heart sunk as the truth sank in.**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**


	11. THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 11: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

**11/22- Things are looking to be back on track in Lima and New York. Kurt has a run in with Rachel's friend Brody while Blaine manages to stay away from alcohol...until Kurt forgets about a video chat session.**

Sam, Artie and Tina were chatting away in the choir room before Glee when Blaine walked in, his spirits high and a huge grin on his face.

"Hey!" Blaine said and took a seat next to Sam.

"Hey, you look good." Sam said. Blaine smiled.

"I feel good." Blaine said. Ever since Kurt and the others had started to help him he had managed to keep away from alcohol; the temptation was still there, of course, but Blaine had been kept busy with video chats with Kurt and hanging out with Finn. He had realised alcohol didn't need to take over his life, it was necessary for him to get by.

"Things really are looking up." Blaine added.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt was lying on his bed stomach down texting Blaine happily. Kurt knew he needed to dedicate lots of his time to Blaine to make sure he was okay, and Kurt happily did just that. After all, it was Blaine, and Kurt would fly to the moon if that was what Blaine needed to be okay again. He looked up and saw Blaine's t-shirt that he had hung up on the wall. Kurt had started to miss having Blaine around again knowing he was slowly transforming back into the boy he fell in love with. He put on his CD player and sang to himself as he took down the t-shirt and put it on to feel close to Blaine.

"_Let me tell you now  
Ooh baby_

_Trying to decide, trying to decide  
If I really wanna go out tonight  
I never used to go out without you  
Not sure I remember how to_

_Gonna be late, gonna be late  
But all my girls gon' have to wait  
Cause I don't know if I like my outfit  
I tried everything in my closet_

_Nothing feels like when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Taking them off cause I feel a fool  
Trying to dress up when I'm missing you_

_I'm a step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes  
In bed I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on  
With nothing but your t-shirt on, hey_

_Gotta be strong, gotta be strong  
But I'm really hurting now that you're gone  
I thought maybe I'd do some shopping  
But I couldn't get past the door and_

_Now I don't know, now I don't know  
If I'm ever really gon' let you go  
And I couldn't leave my apartment  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it_

_Now nothing feels like when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Taking them off cause I feel a fool  
Trying to dress up when I'm missing you_

_I'm a step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes  
In bed I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on  
With nothing but your t-shirt on, hey_

_With nothing but your t-shirt on  
Cause I missed you  
With nothing but your t-shirt on  
Said I missed you baby_

_Trying to decide, trying to decide  
If I really wanna go out tonight  
I couldn't even leave my apartment  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it_

_Nothing feels like when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Taking them off cause I feel a fool  
Trying to dress up when I'm missing you_

_I'm a step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes  
In bed I lay_

_Nothing feels like when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Taking them off cause I feel a fool  
Trying to dress up when I'm missing you_

_I'm a step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes  
In bed I lay_

_With nothing but your t-shirt on  
Said I got nothing but your t-shirt on  
Cause I want to be close to you  
With nothing but your t-shirt on  
I remember when you would like to see me  
With nothing but your t-shirt on_

_Nothing but your t-shirt on  
Let me tell you now  
Nothing but your t-shirt on  
With nothing but your t-shirt on  
Nothing but your t-shirt on  
Said nothing feels right  
With nothing but your t-shirt on  
Nothing but your t-shirt on."_

Kurt smiled as he threaded the shirt through his fingers. Rachel and Santana were at the door watching him.

"You are the saddest dweeb I've ever known." Santana said, making Kurt jump.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Kurt shouted and the girls laughed.

"I think it's adorable, you wearing Blaine's clothes. I loved wearing Finn's letterman jacket." Rachel said.

"Boo hoo, Berry." Santana said. Kurt laughed and hugged the two girls.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy." Kurt said.

At NYADA, Kurt laughed with some of his friends about Cassandra July's rudeness when he noticed Rachel laughing with her NYADA friend, Brody, in the corner of the room. He saw Rachel signal for him to come over so joined them.

"Oh, uh...Chris, right?" Brody asked.

"Kurt." Kurt snapped.

"Oh, not far off." Brody said. Every word he said made Kurt dislike him more and more.

"Brody wants us to go out to a club with him later. Fancy it?" Rachel asked, excited.

"I'm fine, thanks." Kurt said.

"Don't be such a misery guts, Chris." Brody said.

"KURT. And I'm not being a misery guts, I actually have a life that is made up of more of going to NYADA then checking out my abs in the mirror." Kurt said. Brody suddenly stepped right into Kurt's face.

"EXCUSE ME? What are you trying to say, KURT?" Brody asked aggressively. Rachel's face filled with nerves.

"Nothing at all...Brian, was it?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well, why don't you get your boring ass down to the club tonight and we can have a sing off, then see who is spending their time at NYADA wisely because they actually can sing?" Brody asked angrily.

"...FINE." Kurt snapped. The two boys walked off and Rachel was left standing awkwardly and alone. It had completely slipped Kurt's mind that he promised to spend the whole night video chatting Blaine and watching the same film at the same time.

Blaine and Marley were in Glee club earlier than anyone else sorting through their bags when Marley turned to him.

"...Do you wanna sing something? You know, before Glee?" Marley asked almost nervously.

"Oh, yeah. I'd like that." Blaine said with a smile, and Marley smiled back.

"Well, I really like 'Price Tag'..." Marley said.

"Let's do it." Blaine smiled and signalled at the band to start playing. Marley began singing.

"_Okay, coconut man, Moon Heads and pea  
You ready?_

_Seems like everybody's got a price  
I wonder how they sleep at night  
When the sale comes first  
And the truth comes second  
Just stop for a minute and smile."_

Blaine then sang as Marley watched him.

"_Why is everybody so serious?  
Acting so damn mysterious?  
Got your shades on your eyes  
And your heels so high  
That you can't even have a good time."_

The two of them sang together.

"_Everybody look to their left  
Everybody look to their right  
Can you feel that, yeah  
We're paying with love tonight._

_It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the cha-ching cha-ching  
Ain't about the ba-bling ba-bling  
Wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag."_

Blaine sang.

"_We need to take it back in time  
When music made us all unite  
And it wasn't low blows and video hoes  
Am I the only one getting tired?"_

Marley sang.

"_Everybody look to their left  
Everybody look to their right  
Can you feel that, yeah  
We're paying with love tonight."_

The two sang together.

"_It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the cha-ching cha-ching  
Ain't about the ba-bling ba-bling  
Wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag."_

Blaine then rapped to himself as Marley clapped along to the band playing.

"_Yeah yeah  
Well, keep the price tag  
And take the cash back  
Just give me six strings and a half stack  
And you can, can keep the cars  
Leave me the garage  
And all I, yes all I need  
Are keys and guitars  
And guess what? In 30 seconds  
I'm leaving to Mars  
Yeah we leaping across  
These undefeatable odds  
It's like this man  
You can't put a price on a life  
We do this for the love  
So we fight and sacrifice  
Every night  
So we ain't gonna stumble and fall  
Never  
Waiting to see or send a sign of defeat  
Uh uh  
So we gonna keep everyone  
Moving their feet  
So bring back the beat  
And then everyone sing  
It's not about the money."_

The two sang together again for the remainder of the song.

"_It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the cha-ching cha-ching  
Ain't about the ba-bling ba-bling  
Wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag._

_It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the cha-ching cha-ching  
Ain't about the ba-bling ba-bling  
Wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag._

_Yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh  
Forget about the price tag, yeah."_

The song ended and the two of them laughed.

"You're very talented." Blaine said. Marley smiled.

"Thank you, so are you. I'm glad you're feeling better." Marley said. Blaine smiled.

"Well, I've got stuff to look forward to now. I'm chatting with Kurt online tonight. I can't wait!" Blaine exclaimed.

At the New York club that night, Kurt and Brody spent the night having a singing duel way into the night as Rachel awkwardly tried to choose between them. In the end the two boys had a huge argument and just went home, no decision being made. Kurt had a bad feeling about Brody. His thoughts were so distracted by his hatred that he had completely forgotten about Blaine.

Blaine's heart sunk as the truth sank in. He had been waiting by his laptop filled with excitement. His parents were out getting the weekly shop and the DVD the two boys were due to watch, Moulin Rouge, was all set up on Blaine's TV. Blaine felt a mixture of sadness and rage. Spending quality time with Kurt was what was getting Blaine through. He slammed his laptop shut as a tear fell and he angrily switched off his TV screen, storming downstairs. He went and sat on his couch where more tears of frustration fell down his cheeks when a thought entered his mind. He looked to the drinks cabinet, which now had a lock over it. Blaine stared at it for a long while before his anger took hold. He ripped off the lock, snapping the cabinet handle and grabbed the two bottles nearest to him. He unscrewed the bottle top and sat back on the sofa, shutting out the world.

The next morning, Kurt and Rachel were having a heated argument about the previous night's events when Santana came out of her room, the telephone in her hand.

"Hummel."

"Not now, Santana." Rachel snapped.

"Hummel, seriously." Santana tried again.

"NOT NOW." Kurt shouted,

"KURT, LISTEN TO ME." Santana screamed, leaving Kurt and Rachel silent.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"That was Burt." Santana said.

"What does he want?" Kurt asked. Santana seemed reluctant to speak any more.

"Santana, you're scaring me." Kurt said.

"It's Blaine." Santana almost whispered as tears of worry started to form in her eyes. That scared Kurt and Rachel more than ever before.

As soon as Santana had said Blaine's name, Kurt remembered they were due to chat all of the night before. Guilt and worry filled him.

"What about Blaine?" Rachel asked, concerned. Kurt looked at Santana in desperation.

"...He's in hospital."

**THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL**

**Will return in 'ONE MORE MIRACLE'  
Tuesday 1****st**** April 2014**

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you've liked Season 3 so far! Will Blaine be okay? Will Klaine reunite? How will Kurt deal with Finn's passing? Those questions and more are answered in Season 3, Part 2. Thank you for sticking with the story, please review! I love you all! :D**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**


	12. ONE MORE MIRACLE

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 12: ONE MORE MIRACLE**

**12/22- Following Blaine's collapse, Kurt and Rachel rush home to visit him at the hospital. When they realise just how serious Blaine's condition is, Kurt is adamant he will make Blaine see how bad things are. Can he save Blaine's life?**

Kurt sat staring at his reflection in the mirror; ever since he had heard Blaine was in hospital only a few hours before the colour had gone from his face and his heart had started to beat faster and faster every minute. He struggled to keep back tears as he thought of Blaine lying in a hospital bed. He didn't even know how serious his condition was.

Kurt blamed himself for missing their video chat the night before, and couldn't get the thought out of his head that it was probably his fault Blaine was in hospital. Rachel and Santana had tried to tell him otherwise but he refused to believe them.

As he got dressed and had booked tickets for him and Rachel to get to Lima as soon as possible to go to the hospital, he walked out of his room and heard Rachel singing on the sofa as she waited for him.

"_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly, I'm not half the girl I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

_Why he had to go I don't know  
He wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Why he had to go I don't know  
He wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh hoo hoo..."_

Kurt wiped away tears and sniffed, attracting Rachel's attention. She held him tight as he sobbed.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Rachel and Kurt walked down the hospital corridor hand in hand. Kurt had always hated hospitals. He thought back to when Burt was in hospital after collapsing and Blaine gave him encouragement. Kurt remembered that was when he first fell for Blaine, and that thought made Kurt feel even more upset.

The two of them greeted Burt, Finn and Will, who were all waiting outside of Blaine's room. Rachel and Finn shared a long hug while Burt held his crying son tight.

"His condition is serious, but he's a fighter. We both know that, right?" Burt whispered and Kurt nodded as he sniffed.

Kurt couldn't build up the strength to pull the door handle, so Rachel tentatively opened it and Kurt put his hand over his mouth in shock at the sight of the boy he was in love with lying in a hospital bed. His skin was pale with a hint of yellow, and Kurt found himself keeping on checking that he was breathing as it was hard to tell.

"He's just resting. He'll be up soon." Finn said through the door and gave Kurt his encouraging smile before closing the door. Kurt and Rachel sat either side of Blaine and each took one of his hands. Rachel herself teared up at the sight of her friend and saw Kurt was crying more than before.

"I've let him down, Rachel. I did this to him." Kurt sniffed.

"Kurt, you cannot blame yourself for this. He needs you now more than ever and if you're putting yourself down you can't be strong for him. This IS serious, Kurt. Remember who that cute boy with the gelled hair was you first saw in assembly two years ago and fight to get him back. We'll all help you and Blaine along the way." Rachel said gently.

"...If he dies-"

"-Kurt, don't talk like that."

"IF he dies I'll never forgive myself. There wouldn't be a point in going on. When I think about my future I think about Blaine and he's lying here nearly dying because of how much I neglected him." Kurt said as more tears fell.

"He's going to be fine, Kurt, I know it." Rachel said.

"What if I never get the chance to tell him how much I love him ever again? Because I do, I really do; I never stopped. I know he'd need to be healthy again before I even considered getting back together but he needs to know that I'm still his." Kurt admitted, squeezing Blaine's hand harder.

"...I think you need a moment alone, yeah?" Rachel asked, and Kurt nodded silently as he wiped his tears. Rachel squeezed Kurt's shoulder as she walked out. Kurt stroked the side of Blaine's face with a melancholy smile and choked.

"You were always the strong one...life sucks, doesn't it? You know I'd give the world to be the one lying there and not you." Kurt said gently, stroking Blaine's hand. He kissed Blaine's hand before continuing.

"You need to wake up and be okay, you know why? Because we've got plans, you and me. Remember when I told you about that dream I had when Sue was trying to take the Glee club down again*? I saw us married in an awesome bungalow with a boy, girl and Labrador puppy, but you said we would have a cat and a dog because we couldn't choose. Remember? I still want that, Blaine. But I only want that if I can have it with YOU. No one else. I don't want to look back on that dream and think of them as Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson and the days that never came. I'm so sorry for what has happened to you, but you really are the most amazing boy and I love you so...s-so you need to w-wake up, okay? Because it would kill me if the last thing you remembered of me was me missing a video chat session. And when you do wake up we're getting you through this, okay? Promise me. Smile in the way I love...please. One more miracle, Blaine, please...just one more; wake up. Just...d-don't leave me." Kurt poured out his heart, having to stop every once and a while to not choke on the river of tears he produced.

Kurt looked down and started to sing one of Blaine's favourite songs to himself in his angelic voice.

"_I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are_

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are_

_Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like woah  
Just go and leave me alone  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight  
And with a smile, that's my home  
That's my home, no..._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are  
Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

Kurt broke down as he finished and held his head in his hands for a while.

"...Kurt?" Came a familiar whisper. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes staring at him lovingly.

"Hi...you okay?" An uplifted Kurt asked, sitting up and taking both of Blaine's hands in his own.

"Uh...yeah. I, uh...I did something stupid." Blaine said, embarrassed.

"Yes you did, but so did I. I still didn't treat you how I should have. I'm sorry I missed out video chat. I promise I NEVER will again. You'll always be on the top of my list of priorities. I'm just...so glad you're okay. I thought I was going to lose you and then I would've hated myself." Kurt said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Blaine started crying to as he sat up, wincing in discomfort, and squeezing Kurt's hands.

"I'm s-sorry if I s-scared y-you." Blaine said high pitched as tears took control of his voice.

"Don't you be sorry for anything from now on, okay?" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'm...I'm s-so scared." Blaine whispered sadly.

"Don't be. I'm here. Finn and dad will be here when I'm in New York. Me and Rachel came straight here when we heard; that's how much we love you. Now, I need you to understand how serious your condition is. You could have died, Blaine. You've done a lot of damage to your body and much more alcohol could kill you. There would be transplants and all sorts we'd have to go through. Your parents are being talked to by experts as we speak so they can help guide you through, and I'll help whenever I can. I promise you Blaine; I let you down, but I NEVER will again. I swear on my life and our future." Kurt said passionately.

"...The awesome bungalow?" Blaine asked with a short smile. Kurt nodded and Blaine started crying again.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you so much, Blaine. It's going to be okay. Do you understand how serious this is? I'm gonna get you through this." Kurt said.

"I understand. I'll get all the help I need." Blaine said. Kurt smiled, filled with hope.

"You need some rest though, Anderson; you look like crap." Kurt said, knowing it would make Blaine chuckle adorably. It did.

"It's probably the lack of hair gel." Blaine said and the two boys laughed. Kurt stood up.

"Wait, Kurt, can you put the radio on for me? I think music will help me through this too." Blaine said. Kurt did as Blaine asked and heard a song both he and Blaine liked come on the radio. The two boys looked at each other and held hands again as Kurt started to sing along.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to."_

Blaine then sang as best he could.

"_Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

The two boys then sang together.

"_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just learning to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

Blaine then sang on his own.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

The two boys then sang together as the song ended.

"_Say something."_

The boys let each other's hand's go and Kurt walked towards the door.

"Adam sends his love, by the way." Kurt added.

"Okay, thank you." Blaine said and smiled. Kurt turned away.

"I will get there, Kurt. I promise." Blaine said adamantly. Kurt smiled and turned back to face Blaine. He walked up to him and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I know you will. Courage." Kurt whispered and walked out with a slight smile. Blaine smiled as he watched him go.

Kurt was immediately brought into a group hug as he exited the room.

"He's awake!" Rachel commented.

"It truly is a miracle." Finn said, happy that his friend seemed to be okay.

"We're not out of the woods yet, kids. Far from it. But we'll all be sure to check on Blaine all the time and get him back to who he once was." Burt said.

"He's gonna be okay, I know it." Kurt said.

"How do you know?" Finn asked. Kurt looked at his brother and smiled.

"Blaine is my miracle. He came into my life and saved me. He's a blessing. It's there's anyone I have faith in, it's him. And him getting better will be another miracle, and if I only have that one more miracle I'll be happy. I believe he'll get better because I believe in him." Kurt said.

"Me too." Burt agreed.

"And me." Finn and Rachel said together.

Kurt turned back to look through the window of Blaine's room and saw the love of his life staring back at him, waving with a smile on his face. Kurt waved back. Kurt was filled with hope and joy knowing that his dream could still become reality, and with one more miracle he knew it would happen. And when it does, all of the struggle will have been worth it.

**NEXT TIME...**

"**...I can't leave Kurt. Not like this."**

**The whole school was invaded by silence.**

"_**I miss her, even though she's still here..."**_

**Kurt stared at the TV in disbelief, overcome with horror.**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**

***See Season 2, Episode 3 "World War Sue".**


	13. ALL THAT SILENCE SAID

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 13: ALL THAT SILENCE SAID**

**13/22- As Emma helps Blaine turn his life around, a gunshot in McKinley leaves everyone shocked. Kurt hears about what is happening and wants to go back and see Blaine, but a heart-to-heart with Santana gives him food for thought.**

Kurt had been calling Blaine for almost all of his free time when he wasn't at NYADA, whether it was to check he was still on the mend or to simply catch up. He had started to really miss Blaine, especially in the knowledge that being in New York meant he was useless in being directly involved in Blaine's recovery.

The more Kurt sat in silence in the apartment the more Blaine entered his mind. He began to sing to himself as he thought of his friend back in Lima, remembering the times when they were together and happy...the times when Blaine was himself.

"_It's not fair  
I'm talking to you upstairs  
Are you there?  
You know I care  
So please don't tell me that this  
Is an empty prayer_

'_Cause all she has  
And all she's lost  
I wish she could remember  
I watch her fade and slip away  
It's hurting more than ever_

_I miss her  
Even though she's still here  
You need to listen  
Don't let her disappear  
I'll give her my forever  
If it meant for a day she could really be okay  
'Cause I miss her  
Even though she's still here_

_Is this pretend?  
Will she really not know my face  
In the end?  
If you're a friend, a friend, a friend  
Show me how to heal it  
When she can even feel it  
Please, tell me_

'_Cause all she has  
And all she's lost  
I wish she could remember  
I watch her fade and slip away  
It's hurting more than ever_

_I miss her  
Even though she's still here  
You need to listen  
Don't let her disappear  
I'll give her my forever  
If it meant for a day she could really be okay  
'Cause I miss her  
Even though she's still here_

_And promise me this  
When she goes  
Everything she sees will set her free  
Thirteen and the colour green  
Promise me this  
That she knows  
That the people that she loves  
Will love her in the skies above_

_Oh, I miss her  
Even though she's still here  
You need to listen  
Don't let her disappear  
I'll give her my forever, forever, forever  
If it meant for a day she could really be okay  
'Cause I miss her  
Even though she's still here_

_She's still here  
I miss her, I miss her, miss her  
I just miss her, miss her, miss her  
I miss her, even though  
She's still here."_

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Blaine was sat in Emma's office as she handed her pamphlet after pamphlet about the damage alcohol does and how to get over an addiction. His collapse had been a huge wake up call for him; he knew he had to get better. If anything, he just wanted to have a future with Kurt. That was his dream.

"So, make sure you read those when you get home. How are you feeling?" Emma asked him.

"...The same as always." Blaine replied.

"...You can be honest in here, Blaine. You can trust me."

"I know. I'm telling the truth." Blaine said.

"Okay, good. Now, tell me honestly...do you have an urge to have alcohol?"

Blaine was silent for a long while.

"...Yes. It feels like a need." Blaine whispered and lowered his head. Emma took his hand.

"Hey, there's no need to feel bad about this. You can't control it yet but you can learn to." Emma said. Blaine looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Pillsbury. Or Mrs Schuester..." Blaine teased.

"Not for eight days yet!" Emma said happily and clapped her hands together in excitement.

_Bang._

The whole school was invaded by silence. Emma and Blaine froze and stared at each other in pure horror. Blaine's heart started to thud louder and quicker with every second. He knew it was a gunshot; it couldn't possibly be anything else.

"Get behind the desk." Emma whispered and Blaine obeyed immediately. Emma's shaking hand blocked the door and lowered the blinds before she sat next to Blaine under her desk.

"That was-"

"-I know, Blaine. Don't worry." Emma said, seeing the pure fear in the young man's eyes. She wrapped an arm around him as she thought about Will and the Glee club who would all right now be in the choir room. Blaine's thoughts turned to Kurt and the future he was working towards salvaging. He didn't want this to be what ruined that future.

Kurt and Santana were sat on the couch watching TV as they had a free day. Rachel was busy at NYADA so the two roommates had plenty of time to catch up and moan about the times when Rachel was an unbearable diva. Kurt's phone rang and he answered it.

"Dad? What? What channel? Okay, calm down!" Kurt said and hanged up before changing the TV to the news channel. Kurt stared at the TV in disbelief, overcome with horror.

_BREAKING NEWS: Gunshot heard at High School in Lima._

Rachel and Santana both knew from the pictures that the school was McKinley, and he knew that Burt would be standing as close as he could to the school when he called. Kurt immediately thought of Will, Emma, the New Directions and Blaine, all trapped in there.

_Blaine. He must be terrified. This is the last thing he needs._

Kurt was terrified, too. The two of them sat in silence and looked at each other, but their silence said everything it needed to.

Blaine was now squeezing Emma's hand as he could tell she was trying really hard not to cry. Everything was still quiet bar the occasional sound of a student running down the hallway. Blaine was holding back tears as he thought of not having the future with Kurt he had dreamed of. He let a tear fall.

"...I can't leave Kurt. Not like this." He whispered. He turned to a petrified Emma.

"I need to get better. I will get better, won't I?" Blaine asked, terrified. Emma nodded and held him close as she tried desperately not to sob.

"I need to call Sam or Tina or Marley...make sure they're all okay." Blaine said and reached for his phone. Emma stopped him.

"You can't, Blaine. We need to keep quiet." A teary Emma said.

"They have to be okay, Miss Pillsbury."

"They will be, and so will we."

Blaine began to quietly sob. The rest of the school was still in silence, yet spoke louder than ever before.

Kurt practically ripped his laptop in half with the force he opened it with and went to book a train ticket to Lima as quickly as possible.

"I need to see him. All of them. He _has _to be okay." Kurt said and started booking a ticket.

"Kurt, stop."

"NO! I need to see him!"

"Kurt, this won't do him any good for his recovery." Santana said.

"YES IT WILL."

"Kurt, calm down. I know you're upset and scared, I am too, but seeing him won't help him get better." Santana said. Kurt grew teary as Santana held him.

"...But what if he-"

"-He'll be fine. They said it was one gunshot and they don't know if anyone is hurt yet." Santana said.

"H-he needs to be okay. I n-need him." Kurt whispered as a tear fell.

"Listen, if you go and see him he'll be used to you always being around again. You've visited him a lot recently. How will that help him after all of this? He will still have to survive the rest of the year without you around. You need to understand that seeing him in person isn't always the best option. Be sensible and careful." Santana said. Kurt took in what Santana said and slowly closed his laptop.

"I guess you're right." Kurt choked and hugged Santana. They remained in silence for a long while.

After an hour and a half, cries of 'all clear' echoed throughout the school as armed officers searched. Becky Jackson, worried about leaving school behind, had brought in a gun and accidentally shot it in Sue's office. She was suspended for a month while the rest of the school was left to deal with their shock and sadness. Emma and Blaine hugged and sobbed as they re-joined the others in the choir room, and Kurt and Santana cried tears of relief when they heard the good news.

Blaine was lying on his bed that night after spending a few hours crying and hugging his parents. He didn't want to eat dinner and wanted alcohol more than ever. He knew there was still some brandy in the practically cleared out but now heavily sealed cabinet.

_No. You don't need it, Anderson._

Blaine stopped himself and took Emma's advice to change his train of thought immediately. He thought of Kurt and how much he missed holding him. He thought of how much he missed hanging out at Adam's house. They were both gone from his life, at least for now. Adam had called earlier to check on him after seeing the news, and Blaine knew a call from Kurt wouldn't be far away. Blaine began to sing to himself in a hushed tone.

"_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
The tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, Happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world."_

As he finished singing his phone went. His eyes filled with tears as Kurt's picture appeared on the screen. He answered and struggled to speak.

"...Kurt?" Blaine sniffed.

A long silence.

"I love you." Kurt whispered; he was clearly crying.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered.

The two boys began to sob as they comforted each other.

**NEXT TIME...**

"**The day is here. The day Pillsbury becomes Schuester. God help you."**

**Kurt was extremely impressed with Blaine's attitude.**

"_**Why don't we stay?"**_

**Kurt looked at the sleeping boy and smiled, knowing the Blaine he loved was slowly coming home.**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**


	14. MARRIED-SINGLE-OTHER

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 14: MARRIED/SINGLE/OTHER**

**14/22- Will and Emma's wedding has arrived, and the old and current New Directions attend as guests. Blaine's commitment to staying away from alcohol sees a change in Kurt and a reunion may be on the cards.**

Kurt quickly put on his suit, his excitement completely taking control of him. It was the day he had been waiting for since the moment he knew about it.

Will and Emma's wedding day was finally here.

As he finished tying his baby blue tie, he clocked the glares coming from Rachel and Santana, who had been ready for half an hour. He gave then a beaming smile as he finished preparing himself and they all left to catch a train back to Lima for the wedding.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

The train was slightly late but the three of them still made it to the church just before the service began. They managed to greet the current New Directions and all of their friends. Rachel ran over and hugged Finn while Santana embraced Brittany. Kurt hugged Burt and Carole before congratulating Will at the front. He looked around and eventually saw Blaine sat next to Sam. Blaine noticed him and gave a huge smile, inviting him to sit next to him.

"Hey!" Kurt said and hugged Blaine tight.

"Hey! You look great!" Blaine said.

"So do you." Kurt said.

_Dear God, he looks adorable. Control yourself, Hummel._

"So how is everything going?" Kurt asked. Blaine knew he was asking about his alcohol problems.

"Not one drop since the hospital incident. Don't get me wrong, I've had bad days, but I'm getting there. Slowly." Blaine said, full of positivity. Kurt was extremely impressed with Blaine's attitude. And extremely turned on by it.

_Control yourself, Hummel._

"You know, seeing you from over there and you smiling, it reminded me of the first time I ever saw you." Kurt said, remembering the day when everything changed during that school assembly. Blaine smiled as he remembered the day too.

"Yeah. I've thought about that a lot lately." Blaine said and stared at Kurt.

"Me too." Kurt said and stared. The two boys looked at each other for longer than usual and soon picked up on the fact that they were sharing a moment.

"So, WEDDING." Kurt said to break the tension.

"WEDDING." Blaine repeated and did a fake cough.

_Control yourself, Anderson._

The wedding went very smoothly, despite Sue's attempts at ruining the service by making farting noises and yawning loudly. At least she hadn't gone through with her original plan to wear a replica of Emma's wedding dress.

Kurt was in awe of Emma. She looked beautiful in her perfectly crafted dress that fitted her exactly. He shed a few tears during the vows and laughed with Blaine when he saw he was crying too. As the service went on, both the boys awkwardly laughed when they realised they had been holding hands the entire time.

Soon, Will and Emma were finally married and the church filled with cheers, applause and happiness. Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled, thinking about when or if their wedding day will happen.

At the reception, Sue stopped the music and raised a toast.

"The day is here. The day Pillsbury becomes Schuester. God help you. And if you decide to have a child, I pray that it won't inherit too much and come out with ginger curls that looks like you've left an orange peel out in the sun for too long. And please, please, please William, if you're gonna make a baby with Etta that be careful, she's fragile. Seriously, with a frame like that she could snap by reaching down to grab a pencil off the floor."

After the somewhat distasteful speech, the dance floor quickly filled. Rachel and Finn spent most of the night dancing together and even disappeared for a short period of time, and Kurt was pretty sure he knew what they were doing. He had booked a room in the hotel too as he wanted to get the most of the wedding weekend. Kurt looked around and saw a waiter approach Blaine with a complimentary glass of champagne. Kurt's heart started to beat fast as he saw the want in Blaine's eyes, but smiled when Blaine shook his head and carried on drinking his glass of lemonade. Kurt went over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on you, we're gonna sing something." Kurt said playfully. Blaine laughed as Kurt dragged him to the stage.

"Hey guys, I'm Kurt and this handsome man is Blaine. We're gonna sing something!" Kurt said as the music began. Blaine sang first.

"_When I'm with you baby  
I go out of my head  
And I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough."_

Kurt then sang.

"_All the things you do to me  
And everything you said  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough."_

The two sang together, dancing as they did so.

"_We slip and slide as we fall in love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of..."_

The boys looked at each other suggestively throughout the performance, and Sue went off to be sick at the level of flirting going on between them. Their spark had certainly been reignited. Blaine sang again.

"_We walk together  
We're walking down the street."_

They both sang.

"_I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough."_

Kurt then sang, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"_Everytime I think of you  
I know we have to meet."_

They both sang again.

"_And I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

_It's getting hotter, it's our burning love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of_

_Just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough."_

Blaine then sang, now with his arm around Kurt.

"_And when it rains  
You're shining down for me."_

The two boy sang together again until the end of the song.

"_And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough_

_Just like a rainbow  
You know you set me free  
And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough_

_You're like an angel and you give me your love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of_

_I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

_It's getting hotter, it's our burning love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of!"_

The song ended and everyone applauded. Kurt and Blaine hugged; when they separated they shared another moment. Kurt was seriously attracted to his ex at that moment. Knowing Blaine was getting better was causing a huge change in him. A very good change. He stared at Blaine's lips.

_CONTROL YOURSELF, HUMMEL._

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were drinking lemonade at a table in the corner, whereas everyone else was by the dance floor. Kurt was drinking the lemonade as if his life depended on it. Blaine laughed at him as he slammed the empty glass down.

"My God, I've forgotten how amazing lemonade is." Kurt said before noticing Blaine was laughing at him.

"What?" Kurt asked playfully.

"...I've missed you." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

"I've missed you too." Kurt said.

"And I don't know if it's the lemonade talking," Blaine said, making Kurt chuckle, "or something else, but right now all I want to do is kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you all day." Blaine admitted, and with that he leant over and kissed Kurt passionately. Kurt kissed him back but broke it off.

"Bad idea. You're still getting better. We're friends right now." Kurt said, secretly pleased to have kissed Blaine to calm him down after his attraction to him had practically taken up his whole day.

"...Okay. Well then, let's at least sing another song." Blaine said and smiled.

"Now that I could never say no to." Kurt said and walked to the stage. Blaine followed him up, ignoring the half-drunken glasses of alcohol on the tables all around him with all the effort he could muster. Kurt asked the DJ to play a song and when it started Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand as he started to sing.

"_I know it's late  
I know you're weary  
I know your plans  
Don't include me."_

Kurt then sang, staring right into Blaine's eyes.

"_Still here we are  
Both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see."_

Blaine sang again.

"_Why should we worry?  
No one would care, girl."_

Kurt sang again.

"_Look at the stars now, so far away  
We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe  
Why don't you stay?_

_Deep in my soul  
I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes so fading away  
And I've longed for love_

_Like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching after today."_

Blaine sang.

"_So there it is, girl  
We've got it all now."_

Kurt sang.

"_And here we are babe  
What do you say?"_

The two boys sang together.

"_We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?"_

Kurt then sang with Blaine backing him up.

"_I know it's late and I know you're weary  
(And I know your plans don't include me)  
Still here we are  
(Both of us lonely, both of us lonely)  
We've got tonight  
(Who needs tomorrow?)  
Let's make it last  
(Let's find a way)_

_(Turn out the light)  
Oh, come take my hand now."_

The two boys sang together, their eyes locked onto each other's.

"_We've got tonight, babe  
Why don't we stay?  
We've got tonight, babe  
Why don't we stay?"_

As soon as the song had finished, Kurt dragged Blaine off the stage and all the way to his hotel room. They made out outside of the door as Kurt found his key and opened it.

"I thought we weren't gonna do anything?" Blaine asked.

"I changed my mind. Are you complaining?" Kurt asked suggestively.

"I can guarantee there will be absolutely no complaining." Blaine said. Kurt smiled, grabbed Blaine by the tie and pulled him in. He pushed Blaine onto the bed and slammed the door shut.

The next morning, Kurt was woken by the sun hitting his eyes. He looked around and saw the remnants of his and Blaine's clothes all over the floor. Turning to his side, he saw Blaine lying on his front, still fast asleep. Kurt looked at the sleeping boy and smiled, knowing the Blaine he loved was slowly coming home. He knew them sleeping together probably wasn't the wisest thing to do as they weren't back together yet; they had a promise to keep, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to regret doing it. He got dressed and wrote a note for Blaine before kissing his head.

"Thank you. Get better soon." Kurt whispered and walked out with a huge grin, slowly closing the door behind him.

Blaine woke up about forty five minutes later, and smiled as he remembered what had happened the night before. He was disappointed to find Kurt had already left, but his thoughts were interrupted by the note Kurt left coming into his view. He read it to himself.

'_Blaine_

_Thank you for last night. It was probably a mistake considering our promise, but I really missed being with you._

_Hurry up and graduate! I miss you._

_Love, Kurt xx'_

Blaine laughed at the note and found his phone on the table next to him. He sent Kurt a text.

'_Last night was you and me, together. It couldn't possibly be a mistake. –B xx'_

He then got dressed and left the room, determined to get better and look forward to having nights like that every night in New York.

_What a great day to be me_, Blaine thought as he went downstairs to get breakfast.

**NEXT TIME...**

"**Rachel Berry, it is so on."**

**Finn and Blaine laughed together for hours.**

"_**Stones taught me to fly..."**_

**Rachel and Kurt glared at each other as they took to the stage.**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**


	15. CATCH ME IF YOU CAN

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 15: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN**

**15/22- Kurt and Rachel come to blows at NYADA when they accuse each other of being major divas. Meanwhile, Blaine and Finn bond when Finn decides to apply for college to get a teaching degree after much debate.**

"Oh, so I'M the diva now?" Kurt shouted, filled with anger. He and Rachel had been having a screaming match in the NYADA dance studio for twenty minutes and a small crowd had gathered outside. They were practicing a duet to perform in the round room but Kurt grew annoyed when Rachel wanted to sing most of the song and called her a diva.

"Yes YOU ARE. You're making a big deal out of this, and clearly YOU want to sing most of the song. I thought you'd grown up since we came here but it all comes back down to me getting more solos than you in Glee club." Rachel said spitefully.

"Dear God it's NOT ABOUT THAT! I'm just so sick of you looking down on me; I'm equally as talented as you!" Kurt shouted.

"Really? Well, actions speak louder than words. We'll just sing solo versions of 'Bring Him Home' and get people to vote for whoever they thought was best. Hint? Me." Rachel said. Kurt walked up to Rachel so he was right in her face.

"Rachel Berry, it is so on."

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Blaine was sat studying in the library when he noticed Finn walking up to him and taking a seat beside him.

"Hey. Did I spell 'achievement' right? I can never remember which order some of the letters go on." Finn admitted and handed Blaine a piece of paper with a long typed-up essay on it.

"Uh, yeah. That's right." Blaine said and Finn smiled.

"Awesome."

Silence for a while.

"This place used to always be so busy." Finn said.

"Ever since the whole shooting incident people tend not to go anywhere that's quiet; it reminds them of the whole thing." Blaine said.

"I bet. So, are you okay? I don't mean to seem nosey." Finn asked.

"I'm fine, Finn. Thanks for asking." Blaine said. Finn smiled.

"Hey bro, I've got your back until you go to New York." Finn said.

"And I've got yours. Are you coming to the Big Apple too?" Blaine asked.

"No, busy cities just aren't for me. I'd only be going for Rachel. That's what this essay is for; my future. Since the whole army idea fizzled out I've been trying to find some inspiration, but helping Glee club has shown me that maybe...I could be a pretty good teacher." Finn said.

"Well of course you could be. You're amazing in Glee club with Mr Schue. It comes so naturally to you." Blaine said. Finn's face filled with hope.

"Well, this was just a draft for an application for college to get a teaching degree. You think I should go for it?" Finn asked.

"Yes! Mr Hudson does have a nice ring to it." Blaine said and Finn laughed.

"I seem too immature to be a teacher." Finn chuckled.

"Did you see Mr Schue singing 'Blurred Lines' earlier? THAT was immature." Blaine laughed with Finn.

"Hey, could you maybe come over and help me write a final draft for my application? Kurt always said you were a good writer and mom and Burt would like to see you." Finn said.

"Uh, sure. I'd love to." Blaine smiled.

In one of the main NYADA rehearsal spaces, a huge crowd sat in front of a stage. The atmosphere was tense and everyone was talking. News of Rachel and Kurt's fight had spread rapidly across NYADA, something the two of them admired, and had meant that everyone was interested in seeing the big face-off between them. Right at the front of the crowd sat Kurt and Rachel, a few seats apart from each other. Rachel was doing some breathing exercises while Kurt found himself overcome with nerves.

_You can win this. You ARE as talented as she is. Don't do another 'Defying Gravity' and let her win._

"Let the duel commence!" A student said behind a microphone and the crowd started cheering. Rachel and Kurt glared at each other as they took to the stage. Kurt knew Rachel would want to go first so he went straight up to the microphone, leaving an annoyed Rachel waiting at the side of the stage for her turn. Kurt took a deep breath as silence filled the room.

He opened his mouth and started to sing.

"...And that looks like a pretty awesome application essay to me." Blaine said. Finn wrapped his arm around him.

"Thanks so much, dude. You've been a huge help these past few months. Don't forget that." Finn said.

"You've helped me too. You helped save my life, so I owe a lot to you." Blaine said.

"Well, let's just make sure to keep in touch even when you're in NYC, okay?" Finn asked and a happy Blaine nodded. The two boys hugged.

"Well, now I can't wait for the day you get your degree. I'll be watching you get it, we all will. And we'll all be so proud." Blaine said.

"I hope so. And I can't wait for yours and Kurt's wedding day. I'll be right at the front, standing by you both all the way. And I will be so proud." Finn said. Blaine smiled knowing Finn could see the future he was dreaming about.

"I can feel a song coming on, and I don't sing as much these days so we might as well give it a shot." Finn said and Blaine laughed. Finn gave Blaine his guitar and Blaine started to play it. Finn started to sing.

"_Still a little bit of your taste, in my mouth  
Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
Still a little hard to say what's going on."_

Blaine then sang.

"_Still a little bit of your ghost, your witness  
Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed  
You step a little closer each day  
That I can't see what's going on."_

The two boys sang together.

"_Stones taught me to fly  
Love, it taught me to lie  
Life, it taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannonball."_

Blaine sang.

"_Still a little bit of your song in my ear  
Still a little bit of your words I long to hear."_

Finn sang.

"_You step a little closer to me  
So close that I can't see what's going on."_

The two boys sang together again.

"_Stones taught me to fly  
Love, it taught me to lie  
Life taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannon_

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to cry  
So come on courage, teach me to be shy  
Cause it's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna scare her  
It's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna lose  
It's not hard to grow  
When you know that you just don't know."_

The song ended and the boys hugged again.

"Hey, shall we dig out some videos of Kurt as a baby?" Finn asked cheekily.

"...Now I know why we're friends." Blaine grinned as Finn found some old tapes and played them as they both settled down with some cookies and coca cola. Finn and Blaine laughed together for hours.

The next morning, Kurt was eating breakfast when Rachel walked tentatively out of her room. They looked at each other for a brief moment before carrying on with what they were doing. There was a long period of silence that Rachel felt she eventually needed to break.

"Why is it these diva offs always end in a tie?" She asked jokingly. Kurt looked at her for a moment before starting to laugh. Rachel laughed with him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry too. You are a diva, but not as much as you were. Plus, you have the talent to be a lovable diva, so congrats." Kurt said.

"And you, Kurt Hummel, ARE just as talented as I am. If not more so." Rachel said.

"...Make up song?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded.

"Make up song."

Rachel put a CD into the CD player as the music started. Kurt started singing first.

"_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
The world that I found is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you."_

Rachel then sang as she hugged Kurt.

"_Let 'em say we're crazy  
I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand, baby  
Don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart."_

The two friends sang together.

"_And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now."_

Kurt sang again as he jokingly danced, making Rachel giggle.

"_I'm so glad I found you  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times  
See it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do."_

Rachel sang again, taking Kurt's hand.

"_Let 'em say we're crazy  
What do they know?  
Put your hand in my hand, baby  
Don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart."_

They sang together again.

"_And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Oh all that I need is you  
All that I ever need  
And all that I want to do  
Is hold you forever  
Forever and ever_

_And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now._

_And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now._

_And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now."_

The song came to a sudden halt. Kurt and Rachel turned around and saw a sleepy looking yet clearly fuming Santana standing before them, a pillow in her hand.

"Three words: All. Lima. Heights." Santana growled. Kurt and Rachel looked at each other.

"Catch me if you can." Kurt said.

Rachel laughed as Santana chased Kurt around the apartment.

**NEXT TIME...**

"**It's about David. David Karofsky."**

**Blaine felt as if he was looking into some kind of twisted mirror.**

"_**I'm sorry for blaming you..."**_

**Kurt's face instantly lit up as he heard the familiar voice.**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**


	16. TEARS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 16: TEARS**

**16/22- The school is rocked by the attempted suicide of Karofsky after he was outed at college, and Kurt asks Blaine to visit him in hospital. Meanwhile, Kurt is overjoyed when Mercedes visits and brings up the opportunity for him to work at Vogue.**

Kurt, Rachel and Santana all sat at the dinner table when they heard a knock on the door. Rachel went to answer it and heard a scream of delight.

"What the hell?" Santana wondered.

"It's probably one of her NYADA friends." Kurt said.

"Hell to the no! It's much better than that."

Kurt's face instantly lit up a she heard the familiar voice. He turned around and beamed at the sight in front of him; Mercedes standing before him in expensive looking clothes. Kurt ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"'Cedes, how I've missed you."

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Sam, Artie and Tina sat in Glee club in silence as Blaine walked in.

"What's up with you guys?" Blaine asked.

"Don't worry." Tina said.

"...No, tell me. What is it?" Blaine demanded.

"No, you're getting better yourself; you don't need anything else to worry about." Artie said.

"...Why? Who else needs to get better?" Blaine asked.

Silence. Will then walked in.

"Blaine, I'm glad you're here. I've been looking for you all day. I have to tell you something. Something happened yesterday afternoon." Will explained.

"...Yeah?"

"It's about David. David Karofsky." Will said.

"The jerk who bullied Kurt for years then suddenly stopped and left McKinley? Has he hurt someone else?" Blaine asked.

"...He's in hospital. He attempted suicide yesterday." Will said cautiously. Blaine's jaw dropped and he stood there, engulfed in silence and shock. He eventually mustered up the strength to speak.

"...Why?"

"He was seen by some college guys on a date with another guy and then they told everyone in his college. He got messages on Facebook and Twitter and...well, his dad came home and found him. He tried to hang himself and he'd fallen unconscious." Blaine explained over the phone. Kurt was listening to Blaine's voice, paralysed by shock.

"...Kurt? You okay?" Blaine asked after a while.

"Uh, yeah, thanks for telling me. Can you, um...can you go and see him for me? Give him my best?" Kurt asked.

"But he was horrible to you-"

"-But he doesn't deserve this. I think we both know that at some point we both considered doing the exact same thing. I need you to make sure he's okay. Promise me you'll go. Please." Kurt said.

"...Okay. Okay, I'll go." Blaine said.

"Thank you. And Blaine, tell him I forgive him, okay?" Kurt said. Blaine took a while to reply.

"Okay."

"Thanks. I hope you're doing okay." Kurt said and hung up. He took a deep breath and immediately hugged Mercedes tight.

"I know what you need." Mercedes said and moved over to the CD player, where she put in a CD and pressed play. She started to sing.

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh ooh."_

Kurt then sang, taking Mercedes' hand.

"_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes."_

The two of them sang together.

"_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you."_

Kurt sang.

"_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa."_

Mercedes sang,

"_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?"_

The two sang together again.

"_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh_

_If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much I've missed you  
Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you."_

Blaine tentatively opened the door of Karofsky's hospital room and was taken aback by how at peace he was at the sight of him walking in.

"Okay, I'll be honest. I wasn't expecting to see you." Karofsky said.

"Kurt asked me to come." Blaine said.

"I thought as much. Well, uh, thanks." Karofsky replied. Blaine took a seat by the bed.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Blaine said with genuine meaning.

"Thanks...did you know about me? You know, that I was..."

"I kinda worked it out. I know all too well how it feels to be outed. I think that's why Kurt sent me and didn't come down himself. I can understand more, I guess." Blaine said.

"You didn't need to come; I've been online. I know you've had problems of your own recently."

"Yeah, but I think I'm getting there. Slowly. Just like you will." Blaine said. Karofsky's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm scared about the future, you know. I feel lost and without purpose."

"You will. That's normal." Blaine said.

"In that moment, I just felt like there was no point to it all. What's the point in life if all I do is suffer?" Karofsky asked. Blaine felt as if he was looking into some kind of twisted mirror.

"Because one day it gets better, and you'll know that the pain is worth it. And one day you'll meet a guy who you can love and be happy with. You'll live a life you always dreamt of and when all is said and done you'll know, in your heart, that YOU made it. YOU. And it was so worth it." Blaine said. Karofsky looked at Blaine, fixated on his words.

"...Now I see it." Karofsky said.

"What?"

"Why Kurt fell for you." Karofsky added.

"Yeah, well...we're not together at the moment."

"It'll work out, don't worry. I'm terrified of the future, Blaine, you know that. I'm terrified because I haven't got the faintest idea of what the future holds, but if I am certain of one thing it's that you two will be together until the end of time."

Blaine let a hopeful tear fall.

"God, I hope so."

There was a justified silence as the two boys were lost in their thoughts and dreams.

"...Thank you for coming. My dad will be here soon. I can't believe I tried to end all of this. I just need to remember that hope is one thing they can't take from me. I'm changing colleges and starting fresh..." Karofsky began.

"...And no one will harm you again." Blaine finished.

"Exactly." Karofsky said and the boys laughed.

"...I thought you and Kurt hated me for picking on you."

"We did. I'll admit I was sceptical about coming today, but I understand now we're more alike than I realised. Kurt told me to tell you he forgives you...and so do I."

Blaine squeezed a teary Karofsky's hand.

"Thank you." Karofsky whispered. Blaine smiled.

"Kurt, I should probably tell you why I'm here. Blaine will keep Karofsky happy and make sure he's okay, so just listen." Mercedes said.

"Okay." Kurt replied. Mercedes looked clearly excited.

"So, you know I've been doing work in studios with backing vocals. So, the girl I've been recording with was in danger of being fired but I fought her case and saved her job. She said she owed me a favour and I thought nothing of it. Then one day I just happened to mention you and how you were in New York and loved fashion and...well, it turns out her cousin is one of the big bosses at Vogue's New York headquarters. They're looking for new interns and she can get her cousin to give a VERY generous recommendation for applicants." Mercedes explained.

"...I don't understand." Kurt said.

"...Fancy being an intern at Vogue?" Mercedes asked. Kurt's face suddenly lit up.

"NO. WAY." Kurt exclaimed before jumping and squealing excitedly, hugging Mercedes tight.

"You could seriously do that and get me an internship?"

"There's an awesome chance, yeah! And you could work around your NYADA hours!" Mercedes said. Kurt hugged her again.

"Oh my god! So...you think I should apply?" Kurt asked and Mercedes nodded. Kurt screamed in delight as Mercedes laughed.

The two friends spent the next hour celebrating and laughing as they discussed Kurt's application, and Kurt couldn't help but be overcome with positivity.

As he said farewell to Mercedes and got prepared for bed, his phone buzzed and he saw Blaine had sent him a picture. He got settled in bed and opened the photo to see his handsome ex smiling next to Karofsky, who also had a huge smile on his face.

Kurt laughed as he turned off the light.

**NEXT TIME...**

"**THIS is why Glee club is so important."**

**The small gathering smiled at the couple before them.**

"_**I'll never be the same..."**_

**Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt's hand in his.**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**


	17. THE DAY OF THE NEW DIRECTIONS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 17: THE DAY OF THE NEW DIRECTIONS**

**17/22- After a successful Regionals victory, the New Directions are overjoyed by even better news. Blaine and Finn let Kurt, Rachel and Santana know the good news by paying them a visit.**

The choir room was filled with laughter, joy and applause as the Glee club held a huge first place trophy up in the air and danced around it. Will and Finn watched them proudly.

"Guys, this is truly incredible! You gave it your all and won fair and square! Those other show choirs didn't stand a chance. All those extra rehearsals really were worth it! And I believe we have to thank our very own Finn Hudson for all his help in preparing us these past few weeks." Will said and everyone clapped and cheered in an embarrassed Finn's direction. Blaine patted him on the back.

"So, enjoy the rest of the weekend and on Monday we'll celebrate and discuss Nationals!" Will exclaimed as Figgins walked in.

"Not necessary William; I have some VERY good news." Figgins said and everyone turned to face him as he continued.

"Two of the three other Regionals winning choirs have been struck with food poisoning from the venue, and the other one has been forced to pull out after their director suffered a bouncy castle related injury. By default New Directions, you are officially Nationals champions already and there is no need to compete!" Figgins explained delightedly.

The applause and cheering grew even louder.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt ran to open the door of the apartment as hugged both Blaine and Finn tight as he welcomed them in.

"It's SO nice to see you guys, and I believe I must congratulate the newest Regionals champions!" Kurt said happily as Finn and Blaine hugged Rachel and Santana.

"Thank you very much!" Blaine said.

"But that's not all. All the other competitors pulled out so the New Directions are also Nationals champions!" Finn revealed. Everyone smiled.

"Wow! That's AMAZING! CONGRATULATIONS!" Rachel shouted.

"Wanky." Santana commented.

"What a great turn of events! So what are you gonna do in Glee club?" Kurt asked.

"Just sing and have fun, I guess. The pressure of winning on my senior year is OVER. Thank god. One less thing to worry about." Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him.

"THIS is why Glee club is so important." Finn said.

"Yeah, it constantly makes people happy." Kurt agreed.

"I think this calls for a celebratory song!" Rachel suggested and moved to the stereo.

"And...flashbacks to Rachel being her older, more annoying self." Santana snapped.

"Sounds good to me!" Blaine said and stood up as Rachel began to play the song and immediately looked at Finn, who was smiling.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Finn exclaimed.

"I know you do!" Rachel said. Finn started to sing.

"_What is somebody like you doing in a place like this?  
Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?"_

Blaine then sang.

"_Say what's your name, what are you drinking  
Think I know what are you thinking?"_

The two boys sang together.

"_Baby what's your sign, tell me yours and I'll tell you mine  
Say what is someone like you doing in a place like this?"_

The whole group then sang, even a reluctant Santana, who eventually got into the song.

"_I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
This free fall's got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same if we ever meet again."_

Rachel sang by herself and looked at Finn.

"_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before  
Hope you don't see me blush but I can't help but want you more, more."_

Santana then sang.

"_Baby tell me what's your story, I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
Do you come here much? I've gotta see your face some more."_

Kurt then sang.

"_Say if we ever meet again_

_I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again."_

The whole group sang together again.

"_I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
This free fall's got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_

_If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say  
If we ever meet again  
I won't let you go away  
If we ever meet again  
I won't let you go away  
If we ever meet again  
I won't let you go away  
If we ever meet again_

_I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
This free fall's got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_

_This free fall's got me so kiss me so, oh  
This night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same if we ever meet again."_

The song ended and everyone formed a group hug.

"So it's been a pretty good day for you then?" Kurt asked Blaine. The two of them snuck off to spend some time alone in Kurt's room to get away from Finn and Rachel's flirting.

"Yeah. A great day to be a member of New Directions." Blaine said.

"So...how's it going? You still meeting with Miss Pillsbury?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Just once a week now though. She gets irritated when I don't call her Mrs Schuester." Blaine said and Kurt laughed.

"...I've missed having you around. Just think, we can do this every night when you graduate." Kurt said.

"I know! I can't wait." Blaine said and smiled at Kurt. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Kurt slowly brushed Blaine's hand with his own.

"I really wanna kiss you." Kurt whispered.

"...Maybe we should wait." Blaine said and Kurt nodded his head with a sense of slight disappointment, but he knew Blaine was being sensible, which was a good sign. He was clearly getting better. Kurt could tell the Blaine he loved was coming back, and he certainly looked healthier and had definitely been going to the gym.

_Control yourself, Hummel._

At that moment, the door opened and Santana stood before the boys with her hand covering her eyes.

"Do you have your clothes on?" Santana asked demandingly.

"Yes, Santana. We can control ourselves; we're not together, remember? We're just talking." Kurt said. Santana lowered her hand.

"Good. Come and see this." Santana whispered and gestured for them to join her in the hall. Kurt and Blaine followed her and saw she was looking into the living room through the partially open door leading to the bedrooms. Kurt and Blaine looked through the gap, where they could see Finn and Rachel sat on the sofa, passionately yet softly kissing. Rachel's arms were wrapped around his head as he brushed his hand through her hair. The small gathering smiled at the couple before them.

"I knew they'd work it out." Kurt said joyously.

An hour later, the group all sat down as the clock struck midnight and had a midnight feast. Rachel fed Finn marshmallows while Kurt and Blaine sat on the floor leaning against the sofa watching reruns of old American comedies. Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt's hand in his.

It was a good day to be a member of the New Directions, but it was also a good day in general. Blaine knew that the day he had just lived would stay fondly in his memories forever. He and Kurt weren't back together yet, but they were certainly one step closer to a reunion, and for now, that was good enough for Blaine Devon Anderson.

And it was even better for Kurt Hummel.

**NEXT TIME...**

"**Finn's gone."**

**Kurt held his brother's jacket close and sobbed all night.**

"_**When the rain is blowing in your face..."**_

**He looked up to the sky and smiled, knowing Finn was watching him.**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**


	18. THE BOY WHO WAS GONE TOO SOON

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 3, Episode 18: THE BOY WHO WAS GONE TOO SOON**

**18/22- Following Finn's sudden death, Kurt is left devastated as he tries to adjust to life without his brother. As he and others say goodbye, and with guidance from a kind stranger, Kurt makes some important decisions.**

_Dear Finn,_

_I'm going to be honest and clear, like I know you always want me to be. I don't know why I'm writing this. I know it won't change what has happened._

_I know it won't bring you back._

_It doesn't feel real, you know. I can't accept that you're gone. I won't see your stupid yet hilarious grin ever again. I won't hear your voice again. I won't see your face again._

_Why you, Finn? Of everyone I know, why are you the one who was taken from us? I can't begin to describe how much I'm going to miss you. I will, you know. I will miss you so much. And I will think about you every single day. Every single damn day._

_It's not fair, not just that you're gone and can't come back. Please come back. What's also not fair is that everyone who loved you, who LOVES you, is going through hell. Carole is...well, she's not Carole anymore. She's lost you, her only son. I don't have the words to express my sadness, Rachel is all over the place (she really loves you, you know) and everyone is suffering and I hate it. The only thing getting me through this is knowing that nothing can ever hurt you again. I only wish you would be able to tell me what it's like up there._

_No, this is pointless. Writing down my feelings when I can't express them is meaningless. Can't you just come back and hug me one last time? Hug Rachel? Hug Carole? Just...stay. Stay and never leave._

_I'm going to stop writing now; this isn't helping me. Nothing can. Knowing you're gone is breaking my heart and it can never be healed. I'm sorry Finn, and I love you. I will never forget you._

_Can you just do me one favour? I'd give anything for you to do this for me. For everyone._

_Don't be dead. Come home._

_Your brother,  
Kurt_

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

Kurt sat in the choir room at the memorial Will had organised with all the past and present members of New Directions as well as many staff members from McKinley. He looked at Sue and was pretty sure even she had shed a tear or two. He looked across the room to where Blaine was sitting. He was holding a sobbing Tina's hand and also was sobbing himself. The image of seeing Blaine crying was enough to send Kurt off, and he began to cry as he watched Mercedes sing 'I'll Stand By You' and Santana sing 'If I Die Young'.

Kurt thought of the night before when he had helped Carole and Burt clean out Finn's room. He spent the whole night cradling a distraught Carole in his arms and prayed he'd never have to go through anything like that again. He felt like he wanted to be held himself and told one day things would get better. But how could things ever get better? Finn was gone. He shouldn't be gone. He should walk through the door and dance horribly yet comedically like Kurt always wanted him to.

As everyone started to leave, Kurt looked at Blaine, who looked at him in return. He thought of something Finn had said to him recently.

"_Kurt, I know it sucks that you two broke up, but I think you've done it for good reasons. It'll be worth it in the end on the awesome day you get back together. I can't wait to see it."_

Blaine walked up to Kurt with a tear-stained face and stared at him as the room fell silent as the group of distraught friends left. Kurt couldn't keep back the tears any longer and wailed louder than he thought he ever could. Every sob broke Blaine's heart more and more. He hated to see Kurt so...broken.

"...Kurt?"

Silence. Kurt eventually spoke.

"Finn's gone."

"I know." Blaine said softly. Kurt leaped into Blaine's arms and the two boys cried together, holding each other tight.

The next morning, Kurt was sat on a swing in the park, needing fresh air.

"Oh, hey." An unfamiliar voice said. Kurt jumped as he saw a tall man standing behind him.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to shock you. I come here every morning but I'm usually alone at this time of day."

"I just needed time to think." Kurt said.

"Mind if I sit?" The man asked. Kurt shook his head, so the man sat on the swing next to him.

"I'm a good listener. Penny for your thoughts? You seem upset?" The man said.

"...My brother died a few weeks ago." Kurt choked and looked away to hide his tears.

"Oh, man. I'm...I'm so sorry." The man said.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

Silence for a moment.

"You were close?"

"Yeah. He was an incredible person. And what irritates me is how people don't want to talk about _him_, but how he died. And that just angers me because why does it matter how he died? What matters is he's gone and he bloody shouldn't be!" Kurt said and cried some more. The man reached out and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"He was my age." Kurt said.

"That's awful. You don't have to talk about it if you want." The man said.

"No, I want to. I want to let it all out. I'm gay, and he was one of the first straight guys to just accept that. We had trouble, of course, but he got there, and he was the greatest, kindest and most genuine guy ever. I just...I really miss him. I don't think I'd be here today without him, and now he's the one who's gone. It's not fair." Kurt explained.

"Death never is, especially for someone as special as your brother clearly was. What was his name?"

"Finn."

"Well, I bet Finn would want you to move on and be amazing. And you'll always have the memories of him. That is something that can never be taken away." The man said. Kurt smiled at him.

"I guess you're right. He'd hate to see all of us so upset. It just feels like our lives have just stopped. It was so sudden and...pointless. He was gonna be amazing, I just know it. He was gonna be a great teacher and touch so many people's lives. Now he never will." Kurt said sadly, wiping another tear away.

"Well, by the sounds of it, he already did. He clearly touched the lives of all the people you're talking about. And if he could manage that in such a short time on Earth, that says a lot about how incredible he was." The man said.

"You sound like him, you know. And Blaine." Kurt said.

"Who's Blaine?"

"Oh, he's my friend. Well, ex-boyfriend. But I still love him more than ever, and he loves me. He has...well, a problem, and we broke up until he got through it. It's just, I need him now more than ever. It's hit him hard too; he'd grown really close to Finn lately." Kurt said.

"Well, I think you should tell Blaine how you feel. It sounds like you need him and he needs you." The man suggested.

"But we promised not to get back together until he graduated." Kurt said.

"Well, I think Finn sounds like a guy you should break a promise for."

Kurt looked at the man, deep in thought, and eventually smiled.

"I think we're gonna be friends." Kurt said.

"I think so too." The man replied.

Blaine got ready for school that morning in silence, his head filled with fond memories of his departed friend. He hadn't realised just how close to Finn he had gotten, and had to take down a picture he had of him on his wall as one look made him cry. He had been up all night trying to find a song to sing in Glee club, but in the end he realised he should just write one. And that was exactly what he did. He looked at the sheet music he scored and delicately put it in his bag. Blaine's mom walked in his room and stood saddened at the sight of her devastated son.

"I'll drive you." Blaine's mom said.

"No, I'm okay walking."

"No, I'll drive."

Blaine looked at his mother and felt the tears coming like a river.

"Why him, mom? Why did he have to go?" Blaine asked in desperation as the tears flowed. His mom held him close.

"I don't know, son. I really don't know."

"You know, a few weeks back we were filling in his college application, and I told him I couldn't wait for him to get his degree. Now I never will. He deserves to be here. I've been drinking myself to death all year and he's the one to go? WHY? It's not frickin' fair!" Blaine said, a hint of anger in his choked up voice.

"Blaine, don't talk like that." Blaine's mom pleaded, holding her sobbing son.

"...I miss him. I want him to just walk through the door and it can all be a sick joke. I wouldn't care as long as he was here." Blaine said.

"You'll get through it. You all will." Blaine's mom said, now crying herself. She stood up and told Blaine she'd been waiting in the car and to come when he was ready. As he finished wiping his tears he thought of what Finn had said to him.

"_And I can't wait for yours and Kurt's wedding day. I'll be right at the front, standing by you both all the way. And I will be so proud."_

Blaine's heart broke knowing that Finn wouldn't be on the front row on that day.

At McKinley, Rachel had shown her face for the first time in a week, and decided she needed to let her emotions out and sing.

"This is for him." A teary Rachel said in front of the choir room filled with people who all loved Finn. Rachel began to sing delicately with a hint of a broken heart.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there's no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go lack and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love."_

As Rachel held back tears during the instrumental, the choir room filled with people in tears. Puck and Quinn held hands while Mike comforted a sobbing Tina. Kurt and Blaine held hands as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulders. Rachel continued singing.

"_Oh, the storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love."_

Rachel broke down as the song ended and Kurt got up and hugged her tightly.

"He will be forever yours." Kurt said comfortingly in Rachel's ear. Everyone looked on, barely able to stand their sadness. Kurt sat Rachel down as Will wiped a tear away and stood at the front.

"That was heavenly, Rachel. Does anyone else have something to share?" Will asked. Blaine spoke up.

"I do."

"Go ahead, Blaine." Will said. Blaine took a seat at the piano and put his sheet music in front of him.

"I couldn't find a song for Finn, so I wrote one. This is called 'The Quarterback'. Love you, Finn." Blaine said and started to play a beautiful melody on the piano as he sang.

"_You've gone away  
Wish it was just for a day, or two  
We ran out of time  
We can't say goodbye  
There are things I won't say to you_

_What can I say?  
I know how much I will miss you  
A hand on my heart  
This has torn us apart  
There won't be a day we don't think of you_

_The Quarterback on high  
You filled us all with pride  
At the end of the day  
All of us you would save  
And now you're looking down  
Our Quarterback  
And we will love you  
Always_

_We had good times  
You could make us all smile, that's true  
Now you're up in the sky  
And you're flying high  
Yet it still breaks our hearts in two_

_A price has been paid  
You've risen up like a dove  
A hand on my heart  
This has torn us apart  
But we send you away with love_

_The Quarterback on high  
You filled us all with pride  
At the end of the day  
All of us you would save  
And now you're looking down  
Our Quarterback  
And we will love you  
Always_

_You touched all our lives  
Without saying why  
But this isn't the end of the story  
Because it's never goodbye_

_The Quarterback on high  
You filled us all with pride  
At the end of the day  
All of us you would save  
And now you're looking down_

_The Quarterback on high  
You filled us all with pride  
At the end of the day  
All of us you would save  
And now you're looking down  
Our Quarterback  
And we will love you  
Always_

_Our Quarterback  
Our Quarterback_

_And we will love you  
Always  
Always  
Always."_

Blaine broke down and rested his head against the piano as he cried. Kurt ran up to him and held him close, also crying.

"He would have loved that." Kurt whispered in between tears.

That night, Kurt was sat on his sofa holding Finn's letterman jacket he had found in Finn's room. Burt walked in holding Carole's hand as they sat with Kurt.

"Blaine sang such a beautiful song for Finn today. He wrote it himself." Kurt said.

"That's sweet of him." Carole said.

"I'd like to see the sheet music sometime, if that's okay." Burt said and Kurt nodded.

"I'm singing tomorrow, and I'd like you two to come. If you want to." Kurt said gently.

"I wouldn't miss it." Carole said, reaching her trembling hand out to Kurt, who held it tight.

"What song is it?" Burt asked.

"Uh, 'Running Through The Fields' by Sister Hazel." Kurt said.

"That's a lovely song. I'm proud of you, Kurt. I'm proud of all of us. I wish it didn't have to be this way but I know there's a tall, awkward boy up there smiling down on us, proud in the knowledge that we'll all get through this. He'll never leave us, not really." Burt said. Carole rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah, one day." Kurt said and excused himself. He went to his room and sat on his back. His thoughts returned to Finn and all the happy times they head. Kurt held his brother's jacket close and sobbed all night.

"Back again?" The man asked at the swings the next morning.

"Yeah. It's really peaceful here." Kurt said.

"And how are you today?" The man asked.

"I'm...okay. I have good days and bad days and...really bad days. I'm singing a song for Finn today." Kurt said.

"I bet he'll love listening to that. 'Cus he's up there, you know." The man said.

"I know."

"So, spoken to Blaine?" The man asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think getting back together now is right. I shouldn't be happy with all this going on." Kurt said.

"I think this all going is gives you all the more reason to be happy." The man said. That gave Kurt food for thought.

Kurt stood before everyone in the choir room as the music began.

"This is for my brother. Finn, I love you and I promise I'll never forget you. You made me who I am today and...I'm just so honoured to have known you. Thank you." Kurt said, and looked at a crying Burt and Carole, who were sat in the corner of the room. Kurt began to sing.

"_You went out again and again  
But I'm missing you today  
I don't know why you went away  
And there's so much more to say  
But I'll be with you someday_

_So many days I'm searching  
So many nights I'm left alone  
Sometimes the song of the wind  
Well it's only the warning for the storm_

_Well we shared a season, running through the fields  
We never had a reason to be scared of things that were so unreal  
Making our own stories, playing our own games  
Never had no worries, never thought things would ever change_

_But I'm missing you today  
Don't know why you went away_

_Times I sat and wondered, nights we sat and cried  
I'm proud to be your brother, no one knows how hard we tried  
To make it to tomorrow for just another day  
There's never time to borrow for things I'll never get to say_

_But I'm missing you today  
Don't know why you went away  
Yes I'm missing you today  
I don't know why you went away_

_So many days I'm searching  
So many nights I'm left alone  
Sometimes the song of the wind  
Well it's only the warning for the storm_

_Moments turn to hours, months they turn to years  
It's different now without you, with your image crystal clear  
The child was the teacher, a brother and a friend  
A fragile little creature who'd do it all again and again_

_But I'm missing you today  
Don't know why you went away  
Yes I'm missing you today  
I don't know why you went away_

_So many days I'm searching  
So many nights I'm left alone  
Sometimes the song of the wind  
Well it's only the warning for the storm_

_Well we shared a season, running through the fields."_

Carole and the rest of the room couldn't hold back their tears and all joined hands as they remembered their fallen friend. Kurt looked at them all in turn, now prouder than ever that he knew and loved them. He looked at Blaine last of all, and knew what he had to do. He looked up to the sky and smiled, knowing Finn was watching him.

Kurt walked into the choir room later that day, which was empty bar Blaine. Blaine was looking at a memorial of Finn hung on the wall that Rachel had gotten made. Kurt could see the tears in Blaine's eyes and took his hand. The two boys stared at the picture.

"Remember when he said that?" Kurt asked. Blaine lightly chuckled.

"Yeah. I think we all promised never to mention that fundraiser again." Blaine said. Kurt chuckled too.

"...Adam sends his love. We were crying on the phone to each other all of last night." Blaine added.

"Yeah, I called him about a week ago. I'm glad he came to the funeral." Kurt said and Blaine nodded. Kurt's sadness started to overwhelm him again.

"I wrote him a letter...is that weird?" Kurt asked desperately. Blaine hugged him.

"No. I wrote him one too." Blaine said as they broke apart.

"Okay, I need to get this all out. I realise what I have to do now. For Finn." Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You know the promise we made about getting back together when you graduate and go to New York with us?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't wait that long." Kurt said. Blaine looked at him with widened eyes.

"Blaine, I love you more than anything. You're my soul mate. I know that for a fact. I think I've known that for the second I first saw you. Finn wanted us together, and I know he's watching right now with a huge grin on his face. Look...Rachel's lost the love of her life and they were barely back together a few weeks. If anything happened to me, or you, I need you to know how much I love you. I wouldn't want either of us to lose each other when we're not together. You never know what cruel things life can throw at you." Kurt said, teary. Blaine started to cry.

"So, you mean...?"

"I love my friends, but I love you more. Our past is long gone, but our future, Blaine...our future is my privilege. I want my boyfriend back, if you'll have me." Kurt said.

"I love you so much." Blaine said and kissed Kurt passionately. Kurt kissed him back, deepening the kiss. They eventually broke apart and both turned to the picture of Finn.

"Yeah, you can laugh." Kurt said.

"You know, he said a few weeks ago he wanted to be front row at our wedding." Blaine said.

"He will be, just in an untraditional kind of way." Kurt said and kissed Blaine again. Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"I've missed this." Blaine said. Kurt agreed and the two walked out, hand in hand. Blaine turned back to Finn's picture.

"Thank you, Finn." He whispered.

The next morning, Kurt walked to the swings again, and smiled at the sight of the man, who was already there. The man turned to face him.

"...You look better today, a bit less pale. How are you?" The man asked.

"Better. Finn would want me to be happy and now I'll know he'll always be right here." Kurt said, putting his hand on his heart.

"And Blaine?" The man wondered.

"We're back together. I came to thank you, really. You've helped me a lot over these few days. I feel like for the first time since Finn died that I have a reason to keep my life going instead of making it stand still. Finn would want me to move on and be amazing, just like he would've been." Kurt explained.

"That's a good attitude. You're welcome." The man said.

"And this is my way of telling you I won't be getting up this early again. Besides, I'm going back to New York again this weekend. So..." Kurt began.

"So, this is our last conversation. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, and good luck in everything you do." The man said. Kurt smiled.

"And you." Kurt said and walked off. He came back right away.

"I don't think we ever told each other our names. I'm Kurt." Kurt said. The man turned to Kurt and smiled.

"Cory."

Kurt waved at the man and walked off, feeling at last that he could be at peace.

Kurt smiled as he sat in his room, receiving countless numbers of texts the second he changed his relationship status on Facebook back to 'in a relationship with Blaine Anderson'. As he got ready for bed he thought fondly of his brother and knew that he'd spend the rest of his life missing him, but missing Finn is what would keep him going. He knew he'd have to look after Rachel, but in time she'd be okay. And now he and Blaine were back together, the only way for Kurt Hummel was up, and Kurt knew that Finn would be proud.

Kurt got into bed and looked at the picture of him and Finn together next to his lamp. He whispered as he turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Finn."

**NEXT TIME...**

"**Hola, clase."**

**Upon seeing Santana's arm, Kurt regretted his decision.**

"_**Back to life, back to reality..."**_

**Blaine was feeling much more positive about life.**

**A/N: The quotes from Finn I used came from the episodes "Moving On And Moving In" and "Catch Me If You Can". The song Blaine sings, "The Quarterback", was written by me.**

**R.I.P. Cory Monteith, you'll always be in my heart, and I hope you guys liked my tribute to him. Any reviews are appreciated. It's been over 9 months, but we're all still holding on.**

**Follow me on Twitter at ComicKid99 for news, updates etc.**


End file.
